Blind
by ErikaEmber
Summary: After defeating an akuma with chemistry powers, Marinette accidentally got herself blind and gets really scared of how she'll handle her double-life. Even if her miraculous gives her a little vision, she still can't handle her life as Marinette, especially now when Cat Noir visits her every evening. But when she's blind she sees him differently. And her heart almost forgets Adrien.
1. Ch1 - Lady Alkali

**Salut, Miraculous fans! I'm Erika and this is my first Ladybug fanfic! ^^  
**

 **I hope you'll enjoy it! :D**

* * *

Marinette woke up to the sound of her alarm, she groaned as she searched for the snooze button and hit it with her fist. She stretched before gliding down the ladder from her bed and landed gracefully on the floor. Tikki floated after her. "Seems like you're getting to school in time for once." Tikki stated.

"Ha ha ha, it's not the first time. I've only come late to 25% of the days." she stated, trying to smile.

Tikki crossed her arms and gave Mari a bored look that said 'I don't buy it'.

"Fine! 45%. But it wasn't that much before I was Ladybug." she stated pointing at Tikki with a grin as she moved towards her desk.

The little Kwami chuckled and flew down to the desk where Marinette sat down and turned on her computer. The screen woke up and when the girl saw her collage of the photo's with her crush on she had as a background she let out a sigh as she smiled at the pictures. Then she opened up her internet browser and started checking some things such as the news (which had a lot of interesting things about her adventure as her super alter-ego), the weather, the school blog and the Ladyblog, she stated that nothing interesting was gonna happen except some chemistry competition for a younger class, Alya was going to some super convent in Paris to meet other fans of Ladybug and it was gonna be a very sunny day. She turned off the computer and started packing, Tikki flew to her usual hiding spot inside Marinette's jacket before she went down to the kitchen.

The smell of newly baked bread and cookies reminded her of Tikki and how she usually need cookies to recharge after de-transforming. So she glided towards the baking tray with cookies and filled her purse with a few.

* * *

When she got to school she was greeted by a very excited Alya.

"I'm so super excited for the convention! I'm seriously hyped! I'm gonna meet all the fans of my blog and the people who's supported me and those who's been making so much amazing artwork and fanfictions with Ladybug!" Alya fangirled. Really much. Sure, it's not everyday you get to go to a convention and get to meet people who've never thought would exist because you think they're too amazing to be true. "And I will hopefully get to meet Ladybug and Cat Noir too!"

Marinette never thought about that part, "Oh! Eh... he he, you're really sure they're gonna be there?" she asked nervously. Sure, she's been interviewed and surrounded by many people before... but a convention!? It's like you're going to a huge trap filled with people who're too curious for their own good and you're the most top secret of all the secrets in the world.

"I don't know, I hope so. I want another interview for the blog and I'm pretty sure some of the amazing peeps wants some autographs and pics." Alya pointed out as they started walking up the stairs and towards the entrance.

And as the girls walked to class they kept talking about the convent and Ladybug. But not far away, it was actually just on the other side of the building, a young girl was working on her project. She was gonna participate in the chemistry competition with her research about chemical lights such as electromagnetic radiation.

She was so sure of winning or at least come second or third because she knew some other projects were really good and she thought they'd deserve attention. "With this technology we might have much better lamps in the future, maybe we can even use the energy as a power source too!" she told a friend who admired the presentation, the girl had some magnesium and other kinds of elements that can create light when burning or by a chemical reaction.

A boy not far away spied at the two talking about the girl's project, he was also going to participate but he didn't want to get in third or second place. He wanted to win.

It didn't take long 'til he saw his chance, the girl couldn't really explain one of her experiments without pictures so she had to take her friend to the library where she knew a book they could look in. The boy looked around to see that no one was watching and he ran towards the girl's project and took the magnesium and the other elements and some of the instruments and bottles she had for the presentation and threw it into a bucket of water causing a chemical reaction with the few elements that did react to water. It started to spark and spit and a small explosion caused some of the glass instruments to crack. He then took the paper and burned them over the burner.

He then ran away from the room and made sure no one saw him, but not long after that the fire-alarm turned on. Fire was growing in the room.

The loud sound was heard in the entire school and everybody had to evacuate, all the students and teachers was gathered outside the school and the teachers counted everyone. Everyone were there and safe. Some time after that when the firemen had arrived and put out the fire they were allowed to come in again, some were acting as if nothing had happened. But some, like the girl with the project; the ruined project, didn't really act as if nothing had happened. She stood at the window to the chemistry room staring at her ruined project. The science teacher and a fireman walked up to her, "Young lady, what have I said about placing the papers near the burner?" she asked angrily.

"They weren't even near it, ms. Mendeleiev, and it wasn't even on!" she protested.

She didn't really seem to buy it, "Care to explain this then?" she asked gesturing at the now burned room.

The girl didn't know what to say, "I- eh... someone must have accidentally-"

"You are disqualified! Go to the principal, he will surely be very interested in your little story." she commanded and pointed towards the stairs leading up to the principal's office. The girl didn't really have much of a choice, she teared up as she quickly went to the stairs. But before she reached the stairs she saw the boy stand in a corner with an evil look on his face as he stared at her, she understood directly and growled under her breath and went up the stairs.

"Did you hear that? _She_? The sweet girl from sixth grade!? The cause of the fire!? Sick of competition I guess." Alya stated as she watched the girl walk up the stairs.

Marinette didn't agree, she placed a finger on her chin, "I don't think so, she's that girl who was always happy at the other competitions where she lost. She was happy for the winners so why would she do something like that?"

"Well, anyone would be mad enough at ms MADeleiev over there, to lit up the room." Alya stated and gestured at the teacher talking to the fireman.

"Yes, but... did you see that boy staring at her? I bet he did it to get rid of her!" Marinette said and looked at where the boy was but didn't see him.

Alya thought for a second, "You're right, sounds more logic. Let's go up there and help the girl!" she said and ran towards the stairs followed by Marinette, justice was something they both wanted to fight for. And one of them actually had that as a daily routine; by fighting crime.

But when they reached the top they expected to see the girl not far away, but instead they met a girl in a white suit with purple atom marks on and her brown hair was in a ponytail. She also had purple butterfly-like goggles on. "I'm glad to see people being interested in my new experiment, it's called "Chemical Reactions on People." The name says it all!" she said before throwing a blue ball, Marinette managed to push Alya out of the way and it didn't hit them. Unfortunately it did hit someone else behind them and the poor fella got covered by some gooey layer of transparent sparkly substance and slipped down the stairs again.

"Wow, that could be useful if you're too tired to walk down." the girl laughed, "I need to try out more!"

Alya and Marinette managed to get out of range for the akumatized girl and Marinette wished for a reason to go so she could transform before the school turned into some sort of crazy laboratory. "Did you see that! She's akumatized! I'll get to see Ladybug and Cat Noir already!" Alya tried not to freak out.

 _Yes, but Ladybug won't come 'til Marinette has gone._ Marinette thought as she looked down where the girl had shot two more students, one was in a ice block and the other was just lying down without any movement. "We have to go to safety before the villain turns us into cat-knows-what, talking about it, I hope Cat Noir will show up and slow her down so I'll get enough time to transform." she whispered the last part to herself as she watched Alya get the girl on camera.

"I'll go to a higher level to see when Ladybug and Cat Noir comes, alright?" Marinette asked Alya.

But Alya couldn't hear her because the akumatized girl caused a lot of noise and Alya was too far away. So Marinette ran away to find an empty room, but before she entered it she heard Cat Noir making a pun, "A, U! Can't you just loose an electron or two and stay positive!"

"Ha ha, very funny! You better keep yourself away from me before I turn you into something new... like _cat_ cium." she took up a ball from her bag as she grinned at her own joke.

"Well, good thing it sounds so _paw_ sitive!" he grinned and dodged an attack. "Nice try, but I got an _ion_ you!

Marinette chuckled at the conversation before she ran into the room and opened her purse, letting Tikki out. "That poor girl can be dangerous, and I'm pretty sure she's gonna go after the boy that caused the fire he's the one who gave her that mean look." she told the kwami.

"Then we really need to make sure she doesn't turn him into something bad."

"Exactly. Tikki, spots on!" she said and transformed.

* * *

Down in the center of the building a fight went on between the girl and Cat Noir, around them were students with many different kinds of chemical reactions either trapping them or giving them different kinds of symptoms or troubles.

"You know, it would be a lot easier to do this if you could use less slimy chemicals on the kids. It's more slippery than ice!"

The girl laughed, "Isn't it great! And it's thick too, we can use it instead of waiting for water to freeze. The hockey halls won't be cold anymore, and people won't have to freeze!"

"Yes, it's great! And I'd actually prefer having it in the hockey hall than here in the middle of our battle, miss..."

"The names Lady Alkali! And Hawkmoth got a point with that, I won't need much to explode!" she threw a blue ball with chemical reactions ready for impact. Cat Noir, who tried to duck slipped instead on the substance and held up an arm in defense. But it didn't hit him, instead it hit the stairs nearby and it slowly grew out ice spikes from the spot. He looked up to see Ladybug pull back her yo-yo as she smiled.

"Sorry, but if there's someone who needs to cool down it's definitely not Cat." she stated and went up beside him.

"So... I'm hot, but not _that_ hot?" he asked with his flirty look on his face.

Ladybug rolled her eyes, "No, it's about the fight. You haven't even warmed up yet, I know those scrawny arms can do better than that." she teased.

"Well, if neither of you love birds have warmed up yet then I can strike with another ice blast!" Lady Alkali threw another blue ball but the heroes ducked it and started attacking her.

"You better get on with an idea before the whole school gets turned into a catastrophic mess." Cat Noir stated as they ran towards the stairs after Lady Alkali.

"First we need to know where the Akuma is!" Ladybug stated and stopped at the bottom of the stairs and saw Lady Alkali throw down a ball. They managed to duck that one too but then another hit the stairs turning it into an icy slide.

"Well, we've defeated Ice Queen, now we just need to defeat _Lady_ Ice up there. Her bag seems filled with those balls, what if it's in the bag? Or her goggles?" he stated.

She shook her head, "I don't think so, didn't you see that bracelet? It lit up every time she picked up one of those shots."

Cat Noir smiled and nodded, "You're right, m'lady. But how are we gonna take her down?"

"Well, first off, she seems to be going after that boy who caused the fire."

"H-how do you know about the fire? Are you a student here?" he tried but he knew Ladybug doesn't want to give out that info.

She pointed at the sooty chemistry room where Lady Alkali walked in, "I'm not that blind, Cat. So I don't have to be a student to know it. But I was actually here and saw a guy sneak around looking guilty and I heard when the girl was getting blamed."

* * *

The boy fell down on his knees, "Please! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I was jealous, okay! I was jealous of your work! Please don't hurt me!" he begged as Lady Alkali came closer and closer holding two shots with chemical reactions in her hand.

"It's too late. And I'm not gonna hurt you." she threw them on him and he stood completely still, slowly he opened his eyes and saw nothing had happened to him. But when he was about to let out a sigh his arm began to twitch and started to hit him in the face. " _You're_ gonna hurt yourself!" she let out an evil laugh as she watched him hitting himself over and over again.

"Wow, that seems useful." she heard behind her, she turned around to see Ladybug and Cat Noir at the door, "I sometimes wanna slap myself too. May I have the _furr_ mula?"

"Your cat puns can not protect you from what I'm about to do to you!" she got ready with her shots and Hawkmoth's butterfly-shaped light mask appeared for just some seconds, when it disappeared she smiled, "And trust me, my chemistry will make sure that taking your miraculous will be an easy match."

"Sorry, but we don't plan to get defeated today!" Ladybug said before using her lucky charm, but she got really confused when a thick lab glove appeared. "This better be good." she said before looking around for ideas, she could just see some burned things but stopped when she saw the girl's bag with chemistry shots and the locked cabinet behind her. Then the glove. She got an idea. "I got it! Cat Noir, can you distract her for me?"

"Of course! Your wish is my command, m'lady." he bowed like a gentleman before jumping around in the room avoiding Alkali's shots. Ladybug ran to the cabinet, she tried to get Alkali's attention and luckily avoided one of her ice shots, Cat Noir got Alkali's attention again while Ladybug broke the ice crushing the lock in the process and opened it. She grabbed a metal container and with the glove she opened it and pulled out a big piece of dry ice. "Hey, Lady Alkali! I bet with those shots you can't create enough heat to burn me!"

Cat Noir stopped and stared at her with worried eyes, "Are you crazy!?"

The girl snickered, "You bet too much, Ladybug, and it's gonna cost your miraculous!" she said before throwing a red ball at her.

Ladybug held up the big piece of dry ice and somehow the chemical reaction she threw turned all the dry ice into a very big and thick cloud of steam, the Lady Alkali was so shocked she choked on the gas giving Ladybug enough time to grab one of the shots and throw it down on her feet. Crystals were formed and trapped her, so Ladybug could also take the bracelet. She broke it and purified the Akuma.

She then used her cleansing light turning everything back to the way it was, she then picked up the bracelet which was whole again. "Pound it!" she and Cat Noir said as they fist-bumped like they always did. She then got down in front of the girl and gave her bracelet back.

"My bracelet! Thank you, Ladybug!" she then looked down at the sooty ground remembering what had happened earlier, she looked at the boy who was still hitting himself. She laughed which got Ladybug's attention who joined her when she saw the guy. "Eh, you can stop hit yourself now." she said.

The boy's eyes widened and his hand slowed down as he realized it, "Oh, is it over already?"

Cat Noir walked to him and helped him up, "Yes it is, and I think someone needs to apologize." he said and crossed his arms.

The girl got up on his feet and said "Yea, I'm sorry.". Everybody stared at her, "I shouldn't have been so mean to you, I should've stopped bragging-"

"No, it's all my fault! I fell into the pit, I got jealous and couldn't see you were happy. Not bragging. I should've ignored the thought of destroying your project, if I did then there wouldn't be an accident you could be blamed for and-... I'm sorry." he said and rubbed his arm looking down at the floor. The girl walked up to him and hugged him.

"It's okay, I'm sure the principal will understand. If he won't then I'm totally okay with being suspended for a month or two."

He hugged her back, "Well, in that case I'm gonna blame myself too and join you."

She pulled away, "Let's go, I'd actually prefer sitting in the public library and do experiments at home than sit and hear ms. Mendeleiev talk."

They laughed as they walked towards the principal's office. Cat Noir smiled, "Is it getting hot in here? or is it just a bond that is forming?"

"Ha ha! That was actually a good one!" Ladybug laughed.

He smiled even wider, "Well then, how about this one: Are you a carbon sample? Because I want to date you."

She stopped laughing and just smiled, "Maybe later, right now I have to bug out before I loose my valence shell. And that's dangerous." she joked and ran out from the room.

"Well I hope I'll see you again 'cause I'm attracted to you so strongly, scientists will have to develop a fifth fundamental force." he said before walking towards the principal's office. He wanted to see how it went for the two students and help them if they needed help.

In a nearby room, Ladybug let the transformation wear off. She caught Tikki in her hands and gave her one of the cookies. "Can you believe he just gave in that easy, Tikki? And that poor girl blamed herself!"

"Yeah, those kinds of personas are rare, they turned from fiends to friends in a matter of minutes." the kwami managed to get out after a big bite of the cookie.

"And speaking of friends, I hope Alya is okay." she said and carefully placed Tikki in her purse and went out of the room, she went to look down at the crowded center of the school and spotted Alya talking to Nino. She smiled, but then she turned to see the burned room and got curious.

 _What kind of project was the girl working on, exactly?_ she thought and entered the room, she went to the table where the project was and saw some container in the bucket of water. She bent down to read the words on one container but couldn't see it through the soot, she picked it up to rub it off but when she did she didn't see the container was open and something fell into the water. With the huge explosion came a light that flashed stronger than burning magnesium. Marinette screamed and fell on her back in surprise, her head hurt really bad.

Some seconds later the pain grew and she placed her hands on her head, then she heard quick footsteps coming her way and a muffled voice called her name. It was Alya.

"Marinette! Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. Her voice got clearer as she came closer.

Not long after that she heard another familiar voice, but it wasn't Nino. "Alya! What happened?"

"I don't know, I just heard an explosion and found her here on the floor." said Alya.

Marinette slowly opened her eyes trying to see the people sitting close to her, but she couldn't see anything. It was only dark.

She was blind. And scared.

* * *

 **So... this is a start. I hope it was good, more will come hopefully soon and I hope you'll have a miraculous day! ^^**


	2. Ch2 - Confusing feeling

**Salut, miraculers! ^^**

 **Thank you so much for liking this story, I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the amount of people liking my story** **! ^^**

 **Ugh, I'm so bad with medical advice... I need to study more -.-  
So, this is a quite long chapter and I think I'm going too straight forward into the story... IDK. Anyway, enjoy! :D**

* * *

Tears left her eyes, her pale and blind eyes. It was really scary to see her like this. She's always been that cute and shy girl who always had fun except when she wasn't serious. When he had heard the explosion he didn't really expect to see Marinette on the floor with Alya on her side, he didn't expect to hear Alya worried nor did he expect it to be this bad. But when he had entered the room he was filled with fear, and it grew when he had gotten down next to the girl to see her open pale eyes stare at him. So when the word 'hospital' reached his mind he didn't hesitate when he was lifting her up and with his superpowers run directly to the hospital. If it wasn't too late she'd might be okay by now. But instead he found himself standing next to the bed she was sitting on, in a room with Alya and Marinette's parents, and the doctor coming in with a sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry, there's nothing we can do. Her vision might come back but... that chance is minimal."

It was heartbreaking to see Mrs. Cheng start to cry even more when the news arrived. The boy has never done anything like this before, helping a friend like this, nor has he ever seen Marinette so scared and sad.

"Isn't there anything _we_ can do?" Cat Noir asked.

The doctor stared at the superhero, "Well, all you can do is to help her get used to it and make sure she doesn't do anything dangerous that might hurt the eyes even more."

"Okay." Tom nodded and shook hands with the doctor before she left the room, Tom sat down in front of his daughter and looked into her pale eyes, "Oh, Marinette. I wish there was something we could do." he said with tears growing in his eyes.

"You've already done enough, dad. And thanks to my luck I'm not deaf too." she weakly chuckled.

Alya walked up to Cat Noir, "Thank you for helping my friend." she said in a very calm but also sad voice, "I just wish I'd come sooner to stop her from... whatever she was doing."

He smiled at his classmate, "Don't blame yourself, Alya. I'm sure she'll be fine. We just need to give her some time."

* * *

"Come on, it's not that bad!" Alya tried.

"Yes it is! Think about it, Alya, I won't be able to design again, I won't make those dresses for the school ball we've been talking about, I won't be able to see what I'm doing- heck, I'm never gonna see you guys grow up!" Marinette almost cried out as she hugged a pillow, Alya had followed her home and up to her room to talk about Marinette's situation.

"Come on, girl! Do you expect me to sit here, miss the convent to hear you babble as if you'll never see _anything_ again?" It was actually true, she had sent out a note on her blog that she might be late or not come at all to the convent due to Marinette's accident. "I'm sure you're lucky enough to get at least some vision back, plus, as your bff I'll try my absolute best to describe everything for you." Alya tried again to cheer her friend up.

Marinette moved her head to where she heard Alya's voice, she rolled her pale eyes and tried to hide another tear, "You should go to the convent, you shouldn't let your fans down."

"And let my friend down!? No way! I'll stay here for as long as I need to. Who knows what my clumsy friend might do while I'm gone." she teased.

Marinette didn't really want her to leave, but she didn't want Alya to miss something so special either. "Your _clumsy friend_ can handle herself. She got a mom that comes every ten second to check up on her. But YOU don't have a clone to send away to the convent so you might as well leave now before you'll be late." she said with a much less sad voice.

Alya slightly chuckled, "Okay, okay, you might need to rest anyway. If you don't really have anything you can do you might as well rest, your eyes might get better." she said and by the sounds of it she was walking towards the stairs, "I'll get back as soon as I can, don't do anything stupid while I'm gone!" she said before walking down the stairs and close the door.

Marinette sighed, and for the first time in many hours she's finally alone. Well, almost. The little kwami flew up from her purse and sighed, "Poor Marinette, are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Are you gonna pity me too?" she groaned, but then she smiled, "I'm fine, Tikki. Actually I'll finally be able to have a good reason to be late for school." she joked.

"But blindness is a big thing, Marinette. You'll have to fight crime with a bad vision."

"You mean no vision at all." she stated, but something rang in a bell.

The kwami shook her head, "No, don't you remember? Your miraculous has a healing power that can heal any damage, but only a bit and only when you're transformed."

Marinette did remember, once she had hurt her arm and had to fight an akuma, but the ache was gone while she fought and got back when she de-transformed. "But why can't it heal me completely?"

Tikki rubbed her arm, "That's beyond my power, I can't heal people, I can only heal things. But look at this the bright way, your luck might bring your vision back."

The girl sighed, "Where was my luck when I got blind?" she turned her head down again.

"Sometimes good luck needs something bad to happen so something even better can happen, I'm sure this blindness will be worth it." she tried to comfort the girl by placing her tiny hand on Marinette's cheek. That brought a smile on the girl's face.

* * *

"Are you serious!? You're gonna transform just to check up on Marinette!?" Plagg asked before he took a bite of his Camembert.

Adrien shook his head, "No, I'm gonna transform, check up on her just for some minutes and then go on patrol with Ladybug."

The little creature was about to take another bite but stopped, "But why?"

"Because-... I want to see if she's okay, is it something weird with that?"

"Yea, why as Cat Noir?" Plagg pointed out.

Adrien sighed, "Because she doesn't seem so comfortable with Adrien, and it would be more logic if Cat Noir, the one who took her to the hospital and didn't leave her 'til she told him to do, would come to check up on her. Is that a good enough answer?"

"...sure, but I hope you'll be careful and not scare the girl. Oh, and it's gonna cost you more Camembert." the cat kwami said and took another bite of the cheese.

The boy groaned, "Can't you think of anything besides cheese? You give me a crazy reputation because of it, the guys at the cheese store has announced me to be their _Youngest Loyal Customer_."

The kwami laughed, "Come on! It's great to have a _cheesy_ reputation!" he said before laughing even harder.

The boy just rolled his eyes before grinning at what he was about to do, "Plagg, CLAWS OUT!"

Plagg stopped laughing as he got sucked into the ring and turned Adrien into Cat Noir. Then the boy jumped out from his open window and jumped from rooftop to rooftop towards Marinette's house.

* * *

"Do you want this one down too, the one with him under the lamppost?"

"Yes, all of them, Tikki. I don't wanna risk it if someone comes and sees them. Plus, what good is it to have pictures around when you can't even see them?" she said and groaned.

"There! Now all of them are in your no longer empty box." Tikki announced and closed the box filled with pictures of Adrien, "But you need to rest, Marinette. It's been a long day."

The girl nodded and laid down on the fainting couch in the middle of her room, she closed her eyes and tried to rest. But just some minutes after that she heard a tapping noise coming from a window. She sat up and could hear Tikki quickly hid herself somewhere, then she heard the window open slowly and a calm voice reached her ears.

"Marinette, it's Cat Noir, may I come in?" he asked.

She nodded, "Sure." With many questions running through her mind she listened as the boy carefully jumped down on the floor without much sound and closed the window.

"I just wanted to know how you're doing." he said, it sounded like he was ordering himself to just say that and nothing else.

She wanted to know why, but at the same time she didn't want to care about it. "I'm okay. It's just... a little hard to get used to being blind." She heard him letting out a breath she didn't know he held.

"Yeah, I can understand that." he said and by the sound of it he came closer, "I know how hard it is to get used to a totally different life."

The girl's eyes widened, "You-... have you been blind?"

He chuckled, "Not really, but when my life changed it felt like I lost something as important as my eyes."

She gasped, "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

It now felt like he was at the end of the couch, "Don't be, I'm still living, am I?"

She tried to sit up better and patted on the spot beside her telling him to sit down, it didn't take long 'til she felt his presence next to her. "Yea, and I'm happy for that. If it wasn't for you then... I'd be alone right now. Scared of what might happen in this new life." she said, it was actually true. And somehow... she didn't know why but... it felt good to have an open conversation. It was actually just what she needed. It didn't matter who she was with, but she was glad it was Cat Noir. And... now was different from the other times she's talked with him, this time he didn't seem to be that flirty and annoying. Now he was... kind and... nice.

"I was going to patrol with Ladybug but since I left the hospital I swore to myself-... I mean, I thought about seeing you again to make sure you were okay." he said almost shyly. She has never seen- or in this situation, _heard_ him be like this. It's as if he was talking to Ladybug but... not as Cat Noir, but as a shy boy.

"That's... very kind of you, I actually thought about you... and I forgot to thank you for your support at the hospital. So thank you." she smiled.

"Anything for a friend, if I may call you that. You know, you've helped me some times before."

"And you've saved me some times from akumatized people." she smiled but started to realized what she was doing, this was getting awkward, "Anyway, you now know I'm okay so you should go patrolling before your lady thinks something have happened to you."

He chuckled, "Well, thank you for your warm hospitality, princess. I hope I'll see you again." he said and his presence disappeared. She then heard him open the window and say "Good night, princess." before he left, closing the window behind him.

As she felt the small breeze coming from the window she also felt something leave her, but she didn't know what or why. It was as if it left with Cat Noir, like she didn't want him to leave. But then she remembered something, "We'll see each other sooner than you think, kitty." she smiled. She heard the familiar sound of her kwami flying to her.

* * *

Cat Noir didn't know what to think anymore, "Ugh, _just gonna see how she's doing, nothing else._ Well, good thing it didn't went too far." he muttered to himself as he walked on a roof. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice.

"Having problems, kitty?"

He turned around to see Ladybug come swinging on her yo-yo towards the roof he was standing on, "Well well well, good evening m'lady." he greeted as she landed beside him on the roof, she almost crashed into him. "What took you so long, if I may ask."

"Not really your business, but I'll let you know anyway. It's because of that fight today, a chemical reaction hurt my eyes so I had to check that up." she said, she actually spoke the truth but slightly fixed so he won't suspect anything.

His eyes grew in shock, "Wow, what a coincidence! You know that girl Marinette?"

"Yeah, she got blind in an accident after the fight. I know." she smiled and stared into Cat Noir's eyes hoping to find no suspicion, but instead she saw a slight worry.

He came closer, "My lady, you- your eyes."

She got scared, she didn't thought about that part, "Wha- what about them?"

"They're slightly pale, what did the doctor say about your eye-problem?" he asked worriedly.

Oh, great. "Eh, she said it was pretty bad but it might heal. The good thing is... I can still see!" she tried to laugh a little.

She felt a tight embrace as he hugged her, "Be careful from now on, don't do anything hard if you can't see so good. I don't want anything to happen to you."

She hugged him back, "Don't worry, kitty. I'll protect you and you'll protect me, right?"

He pulled away a little to look her in the eyes, "Of course! But I can't always be there to save you, you know that."

She chuckled, "I know." she said and pulled away from his embrace and started walking on the roof, "So what were you babbling about before I got here?"

"Nah, just... some thoughts going through my head, for example that super convent." he lied, but it was good enough.

She raised an eyebrow, "Are _you_ going?"

"Only if you come with me. You're like the main reason for the fans." he pointed out.

She stopped, "Well, this bug doesn't really like convents but can come just for some minutes because this vision gives her headache." she said, which was true. The miraculous might give her a little vision but she wasn't used to it yet.

He walked up behind her, "Well then, then I'll try my best to help you if something will happen."

* * *

"Excuse me, Alya, but have you seen Ladybug around here?" a young girl asked.

The blogger shook her head, "I'm sorry, but she hasn't arrived yet. But I'm sure she'll come." she said, but the truth was... she wasn't sure at all. In fact, she was doubting. The convent had been going on for an hour but no Ladybug or Cat Noir had showed up. She sat down on a bench and sighed.

After minutes she felt like giving up, until she felt a hand on her shoulder, "Excuse me, ms. Alya. But where can I sign those autographs?" came from Ladybug herself. Alya immediately got up on her feet and turned to see Ladybug and Cat Noir. She immediately started to fangirl, "Aaaah! Thank you for coming! But you're a little late!" she said, the last words dead serious as she stopped fangirling.

"Sorry, we have to make sure Paris is safe before we can have time to be with fans." the superhero smiled and crossed her arms.

Alya stood there with her crossed arms and smiled back, then she laughed, "I know. You aren't called superheroes for nothing. Come on, some amazing peeps are waiting."

They followed the blogger and met some people who's faces lit up in happiness when the heroes arrived. Some parents took pictures with their kids standing with the heroes and some wanted some things signed, for example some paintings they had made by themselves and some photos from the newspaper or a brochure. Some even came with costumes and wanted their weapons signed. After some time the heroes was about to give a mother a picture of them with her daughter when Ladybug got headache.

"Is everything okay, Ladybug?" the mother asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, I just got a little headache from all the photos, but it's fine."

The mother smiled, "Then I'll turn off the flash." she said and clicked on a button on the camera and then took the picture but without a flash.

Ladybug gave the little girl a hug before she went to her mother, Cat Noir looked at her, "Are you sure it's fine? If your headache is bad then we could leave."

"No, not yet. Alya wants an interview and I want her to leave this place happy too." she said and walked towards the girl who was talking with some other fans.

"If you say so." the cat boy said and followed her.

When the heroes went to the blogger and asked if she still wanted that interview the girl got really excited and led them to a room with a couch and a chair. She sat down on the chair and picked up her phone. The heroes sat down on the couch and the blogger began. She lifted up her phone with the camera recording.

"So, last time I had an review with only Ladybug, but now I get to have both Ladybug _and_ Cat Noir in an interview. It's so great!" she tried to calm down, "Now, how good are you guys as a team?"

"Well, Paris is still whole, isn't it?" Cat Noir pointed out, "So I'd say we're the best team I know." he said and smiled at Ladybug.

She smiled back, "Yeah, it was kinda hard in the beginning but after some time we've realized how much we need each other. If I didn't have Cat Noir by my side I would most likely have lost a long time ago."

"Okay, but did you guys just meet or was it planned or something that you'd be a team?"

"It's kind of a secret thing, but it was actually both. We met as superheroes one day and got to know we were gonna fight crime together. The rest is top secret." Ladybug explained.

"It was the best day of my life." Cat Noir smiled and looked down at his partner again. Making her roll her eyes with a smile.

Alya awed, "Okay, if it's private then I'll not question anything more about that subject. So, how hard is it to keep your identities secret?"

"It's kinda hard with this cat always wanting to know who I really am." Ladybug teased as she gave him a nudge. "But otherwise it's kinda easy sometimes due to the magic stopping others from recognizing us."

"And is it hard to stop Cat Noir?" Alya giggled.

Ladybug was about to answer but her partner did it for her, "Actually, I always listen to her wish and leaves her alone, I want to give her the respect she deserves. Because it's only worth to know if she wants me to know." he smiled. It made both the girls' hearts warm up.

"Aw! Cat Noir, that so sweet! You really are a lucky girl, Ladybug." Alya's smile grew wider as she looked at the two.

In her head, Ladybug wanted to groan. But something came back to her, that feeling she got when Cat Noir was with Marinette. That feeling of butterflies in her stomach and cheeks heating up. Wait- what is she thinking! She's in love with Adrien! Those butterflies are more like akumas, even if it feels so right...

* * *

Later in the evening, some time after the heroes had gone from the convent and Ladybug had turned back into the blind Marinette, there was a knock on the window and Marinette let out a sigh. It was him again. She waited as the superhero came in and sat down beside her. "You okay, princess?" he asked and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, just... a little lonely now when Alya is at the convent." she said with a shrug.

Cat Noir chuckled, "Something tells me she'll be back pretty soon. She was really happy at the convent, you know."

The raven-haired girl laughed, "I bet, she told me she was gonna interview Ladybug and Cat Noir if they came. And something tells me they did." she smiled at the boy, even if she couldn't see him she still knew he was right beside her.

He chuckled again, "Yeah. But I was almost about to take Ladybug away from the convent many times because she has damaged eyes so she can't see so good and gets headache pretty easy."

There it was again, that feeling. Is it because he just told her how much he wanted to protect Ladybug from her pain, and that he was now sitting beside Marinette because he didn't want her to be alone? She knew he was protective but... so open to Marinette and being with her as if she's his best friend? Something told her she didn't want this... but at the same time a much bigger part of her wanted freedom and just accept the fact that she... likes him. A lot.

A sound from a door and voices were heard from downstairs, she felt how her partner got tense and she heard a familiar voice. It was Alya. "Cat, hide." she commanded and felt his presence leave her and noises came from her bed, it was most likely him hiding up there. Then the trapdoor opened and Alya's calm voice was heard, "Hey, are you still up?"

She nervously played with the fabric of the couch as she stuttered, "Y-yeah- I mean, no. I've slept a little..." she bit her lip while thinking of something to say, "Eh, how was the convent?" she asked.

"Unbelievably amazing! Even if we waited for an hour for our heroes to come we still had an amazing time together!" she said and sat down next to Marinette. "And listen to this: I've got an interview! And it's so cute! I can't believe it went like this! And I've got _a lot_ to talk about!"

 _Okay, note-to-self, try not to blush!_ Marinette thought before letting Alya continue.

As the girls listened to the interview and Alya (since she didn't know it wasn't necessary) described the scene for Marinette, a special cat was looking at them from Marinette's bed. He chuckled at how fun it was for Alya to tell her friend about it, but somehow it didn't seem like Marinette was enjoying it as much as her. Instead of giggling like a fangirl she was sitting there and fake-giggled, he could see that on her face. It was as if she didn't like the interview... or something about it.

 _What is she thinking? Is it something about Ladybug and me? Wait-...what am I thinking!? She can't be jealous, right? ...or maybe she wants to_ see _the interview? Maybe it's not about the interview... of course- now_ that's _a more logic thought. Of course it is about her blindness, she doesn't want to hear everything, she wants too_ see _again. ...poor Marinette._

He didn't know what to do when a feeling came to him again, he didn't think it was good because it was the same feeling he got when he first came to Marinette to see if she was okay. It was the feeling that wanted him to stay beside her and the same feeling that forced him to come back. He was so confused, he knew his heart belonged to Ladybug but... she doesn't really seem to be as open to him as Marinette. As if she wanted him to stop... as if she already liked someone else... _I have to get out of here!_

"Huh? Did you hear something, Marinette?" Alya asked.

The blind girl panicked, she knew the sound came from Cat's hiding place. And if Alya would see him she'd never hear the end of it. "I- it's plo- probably just-" she was interrupted when she heard Alya.

"Girl, the window is open! I thought it was closed!" came from the bed where Alya was, she heard the window get closed and Alya started to climb down again. "Now wonder it felt a little cold in here."

"Eh... maybe mom forgot it, she... was probably giving my flowers water when I was asleep." Marinette tried, but she knew he had gone. But why? She didn't know, but she actually hoped he'd come back later. She wanted to. Somehow. The feeling inside her wanted to have him back.

* * *

 **Okay! You can call it a "MariChat sin" if you want 'cause I'm out!**

 **See ya in next chapter! Idk when it'll come out. À plus!**


	3. Ch3 - We got your back

**Salut! It's time for some Adrinette! ^^**

* * *

It's been a week since the day she got blind, and things have changed a lot. Sadly, it's mostly been going in waves. At first it was scary, then confusing, and then all of the sudden it got great and then bad like a downhill. The good time was when she was spending time with her family all weekend, her parents had closed the bakery to spend time with her and make sure she was happy. Unfortunately when she started school again she had a tough time with being blind and stopping an akuma again. It was the worst. Since Alya didn't want to leave her side due to her blindness it was much harder to get away and transform without anybody looking. And when she thought it couldn't get worse when she turned back as Marinette she just had to stumble on Chloé when she was looking for Alya. And sadly, Chloé just had to be in the mood.

"Hey! Look where you're going! Oh, wait, what am I talking about. You can't!" she laughed her mean laugh.

Marinette just wished she could hit Chloé or something, but since she couldn't see her and she was too tired she decided to just walk away from her. But where? She tried to walk around her but instead of going through the door she stumbled right into the wall and fell to the ground. She could hear the brat's laugh as she rubbed her forehead, suddenly she felt hands grab her arms and lift her up gently. At first she thought it was Alya but they felt different, she then heard _his_ voice.

"Chloé! Stop it!"

It was Adrien. She knew that voice anywhere, it gave her shivers when she noticed the hands hadn't left her yet when she was up. She hoped they didn't ever leave her. She felt so safe.

"What? It's not my fault she's blind and can't see where she's going, she almost made me spill my coffee!" said the brat behind her. Ugh, Marinette wished there was some way for her to say something back, but since she got blind she's had sleepless nights and very hard situations while being blind. So the exhaustion stopped her from saying anything, she only stood there with a small gap between her lips and eyes half-open.

"You know she's blind so why not be more careful around her! You don't know how hard it is to be like this!"

"Oh, sorry, I'll be more careful. Poor, Marinette, I really hope you'll get better. What tragedy it is, you won't be able to work properly and you can't design anything for special occasions. Oh, so sad." she used a fake pity voice and it made Marinette wanna use her fist on something or _someone._ She instead tightened the grip she had on the boy's arms. And he could feel it. He understood her, so he decided to help her out.

"Please, Chloé. Leave Marinette alone." he said before leading Marinette out of the room, he then turned his head to the blind girl and said "Don't listen to her, Marinette."

"It's hard not to, because she's right. If I'll continue to be this blind I'll have to give up my dream about being a fashion designer." the girl sighed.

She felt him pull her closer, "Don't say that! Someone _must_ be able to help you. Can't they operate or something?"

She sighed, "I don't know, my parents are looking for a way but they haven't found anything they can afford yet. It's kinda hopeless, we can only wait and see if it can heal." she said as they walked, probably towards the classroom. She felt him stop and moved one of her hands to the railing and she understood they were going upstairs. They went slowly so she didn't trip over any steps. It felt weird but at the same time nice to get help from Adrien, she began to blush when she thought more about it. Why did he help her? Why was he so kind to her and stood up to Chloé like that? Why did he even care? ...and most of all, why did it feel so familiar?

When they reached the end of the stairs she felt how they moved towards the classroom, she heard the bell ring and they arrived just in time. She felt how Adrien lead her to her place and she sat down next to her friend she couldn't see grin. She thanked him for the help and heard miss Bustier arrive and got ready to start the lesson.

"Wow, you got help from Adrien!" her friend whispered, happiness filled in her words.

Marinette rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I know. He also saved me from being stepped on by Chloé." she whispered back, first words were excited but the ending was with a hiss because of the anger she still had.

Alya's voice got angrier, "What!? What happened!? Ugh, she'll regret it-"

"Shh! The lesson has started!" Marinette hushed. Sure, she wanted to hit Chloé but she knew it wouldn't change a thing. If she could change the blond brat she had to be smart, and violence doesn't make a difference. Except in an akuma fight but that doesn't have much better choices.

The boy in front of her, the one who had helped her earlier, was actually thinking the same thing. He didn't want to hurt his childhood friend so he needed to come up with some plan or just simply be near Marinette (who was Chloé's most common target of the week). Now when she's blind she does have a reason to accidentally bump into things. But since he's so busy... his daily schedule is stopping him from helping her. He can only help her at school and come to her in the evenings as Cat Noir.

The lesson was the last one, and when it was time to go home Adrien leaned to his friend, "Nino, can you help me with a thing?"

"Sure, what is it?" the DJ asked.

Adrien lowered his voice so Chloé, who was about to walk past them, didn't hear. "Chloé's going too far with her bullying, she was mean to Marinette after the akuma attack today. She was joking about her blindness and laughed at her, I just want her to stop but I don't know how."

Nino thought for a second, it actually was a hard thing. But then he smiled, "Don't worry, I can talk with the vice president about it. She'll know what to do." he said and pointed at Alya who was talking to Marinette. He got up and went up beside her, right in time to hear her raging reaction.

"WHAT! Ugh, she's just the worst. She's such a witch!" she almost screamed.

"Sorry for interrupting your conversation but I'll take a wild guess and say you have the same issue as we have." he interrupted.

Alya looked up and her rage faded a little from her eyes as she saw him, "Most likely, Marinette just told me what Chloé did. Ugh, I wish I was there and filmed it so I could have proof and accuse her!" she raged up again, but then let out a sigh as she remembered a small but important detail, "But, she's the mayor's daughter. She'd just pick up her phone and... call her daddykins." she sighed and crossed her arms.

Nino nodded, "Yea, that's the bad thing. But the good thing is that we do have the others. Maybe we can make sure she won't bully anyone if we all work as a team, we can maybe strike back by disobeying her orders and ignore her threats."

"And work like a team. Or more like a family. If she knows any of our secrets and reveals them to us we can just respect them." said Alya as she brightened up.

"Remember Kim's fear of spiders? No one really laughed at that." Marinette stated, "And only Chloé and Sabrina laughed at Mylène when she didn't do well as an actress."

"You're right, so there shouldn't be a problem with acting like a team." said Adrien who came up next to Marinette. His presence gave her shivers of nervousness. "We'll all have your back Marinette, don't worry. If Chloé is being mean again then we'll make sure to be there and protect you."

"Wow, and I thought _I_ was supposed to protect _you_ guys." she chuckled.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, "And you have. Now it's time for the payback." said Alya.

 _Or you could stay out of it and let Ladybug do it._ Marinette thought in a sing-song tone. She actually thought it would be a good idea instead of letting them try and get themselves in trouble. She knew what Chloé was capable of and she knew she was a fan of Ladybug and was willing to stop being mean to Sabrina just because Ladybug told her to. So she maybe will be able to convince the girl to stop bullying Marinette too.

They continued talking on their way out, and when they were outside school the girls said goodbye to Nino and Adrien and continued walking towards the bakery.

"I'm impressed, Marinette. You stuttered less than usual this time!" said Alya with a very proud tone.

The girl smiled, it wasn't actually that hard, she couldn't really see him so... "It was maybe because I couldn't really see him."

"Yea, too bad you couldn't see how cute he was when he looked at you." her friend teased.

But somehow she didn't really seem to get crazy about it like she usually did, she just widened her eyes and blushed a little instead of telling Alya to describe it for her. Something in her seemed to have changed, she was still in love with him but it seemed like she's finally managed to keep herself from freaking out. But how? Was is just 'cause of the fact that she couldn't see him? Or was it 'cause he was reminding her so much of someone else?

* * *

"Here you go, some newly baked cookies." Tom placed two plates filled with cookies on the table in front of the two girls, they thanked him and Alya helped Mari with finding her plate.

"So, you're serious now? You're gonna ask for Ladybug's help?" Alya asked, Marinette had actually told her that she doesn't want her friends to get in trouble so she was gonna ask said superhero to help.

The girl nodded, "Yes, since I know her a little more than you think I do. And I'm pretty sure she'll gladly help, have you even seen how she is around Chloé?"

"Yep, very annoyed and very irritated." Alya said before taking a bite of the cookie, "She doesn't really seem so comfortable with her so called "biggest fan" as Chloé calls herself." she said quoting the words "biggest fan" with her fingers.

Marinette nodded before taking a bite of a cookie, "Yea, she must have a problem with her too."

"That's one reason why my theory of her being a student in our school is positive. If Ladybug is attending at our school she surely has some problem with her." she stated.

Marinette got a little nervous like all the other times when Alya mentioned anything true about Ladybug's true identity. "Eh... he he. Yea it actually does make sense, or she could just be someone who lives at the hotel? Or she just have a friend or a sibling in our school, or maybe have just heard about her. It can be anything, really."

"Yeah, you're right. But I still wanna know how you're gonna talk to her, either way I'm sure I'll need to be with you when she comes so I don't have to worry about you stumbling."

"You don't have to, I'm pretty sure I know how to get her to my room." _By just letting me be up there alone and transform_ she thought. But the response was not really what she'd expected.

"Or, you can ask the kitty cat who comes to you every night." said Alya and took a sip of her glass of milk.

A panicked Marinette almost choked on her cookie, "W-what!? H-how did you-...?" she leaned towards her friend and whispered "How did you know that!?". She didn't really want her parents to know about her secret visitor... even if it's the same guy who's protected her and took her to the hospital not long ago.

Alya laughed, "Simple, remember Friday? I peeked up to see if you were sleeping but then I saw him sitting next to you and I just had to sneak back again so I didn't disturb you."

Marinette felt like fainting by the blushes, "Did- did you tell..." she tilted her head towards her dad who was standing in the kitchen fixing a dough.

"No, I said you were sleeping and I didn't want to disturb you, so I went down and helped your dad with some cookies for Saturday."

That was a relief, but still a little embarrassing since her best friend knows about Cat Noir... suddenly a small feeling told her Alya was grinning, "You're not thinking what I think you're thinking, right?"

Alya couldn't help but laugh, "I'm just thinking how cute he is! Checking up on you since the day you got blind! So thoughtful!" the girl chuckled, keeping her voice low since she knew Tom was still in the kitchen behind them.

"Yes but... remember to keep it a top secret. I don't wanna have people thinking we're... together or something if you know what I mean." she whispered back, because what would people say if this got out; Cat Noir, Ladybug's partner and a protector of Paris, was visiting a simple girl with blindness issues _every night_.

"It's okay, these beans are trapped in their can. Besides, Cat Noir doesn't seem to be the type of guy who goes out with _two_ girls at the same time."

Once again the girl almost choked on her cookie fearing she'll never be able to eat more with this conversation going on so she placed down her cookie on the plate, "Come again?"

"I'm talking about the fact that it's quite obvious he's getting Ladybug's attention, and as I saw it when I interviewed them it seems like they actually do like each other. As in _more than friends_. And if he comes to you every night then it's kinda weird if he doesn't do it because he cares about you as a friend." she pointed out and took another cookie.

Marinette didn't believe it, her friend ships her with her partner!? Well, she doesn't know it's Marinette but still... did she really let her feelings show that easy? Must have been the headache that made her forget that. Ugh, if only there was some way out of this! She's told herself before that Cat Noir would only get a chance if Adrien wasn't an option. As in if he likes someone else or... disappears somehow.

* * *

"What!?" Adrien asked shocked, he and Nino were at the Louvre to gather information for a project.

Nino scratched the back of his head after realizing what he had accidentally slipped out without noticing, "Eh, yea- but please! Don't tell Alya I accidentally told you, she'll KILL me!" he begged.

Adrien sighed, he should've seen it coming. It's not enough to know a feeling is pushing him to Marinette all the time, now he gets to know she's in love with him. As Adrien! "It's okay, I won't tell her." he smiled. Somehow it actually felt good. It explained why she was nervous around him as Adrien and not as Cat Noir. But what can he do? He can't really say the truth about his crush on Ladybug because that would probably make her sad and she'd have a much harder time than she already has. But if he'd accept her feelings then what would happen to his crush on Ladybug? Inside he felt so confused, he didn't know what to do at all. And how can he be so sure Marinette is in love with the true him and not the model-Adrien?

He decided to let his inner self ask her personally, he was going to meet her anyway. Once he gets back home.

"She's a very cute girl, you know that. And she's kind and has that enthusiastic personality..." Nino went on. A smile grew in his face as he stared at his friend.

Adrien noticed that and smiled back, "Well, I... I'll think about it. I mean, I need to say the right words, you know. And I think I need to take it slow so she doesn't get scared or something."

* * *

"Alya, I know you're up there." Marinette groaned. Her friend tried to trick her but it was not as easy as she thought it would be.

Alya moaned as she climbed down the stairs from Marinette's bed, she'd closed the trapdoor pretending to go down but Marinette isn't deaf so she could hear Alya when she tried to sneak up and hide in her bed. "But I wanna see how it goes." she complained.

"You can't, but I'll maybe _tell_ about it later if you just go down and wait." Marinette tried.

The girl sighed and nodded, "Okay, but I wanna hear every single detail when I get back." she said before walking down the stairs for real and close the door behind her.

Marinette sighed, "Phew! Finally!" she said and heard the familiar sound of Tikki flying out from her purse, "I hope the cat is coming soon so Alya doesn't need to wait too long."

The kwami chuckled, "Yea, if I know her right she'd get too anxious if she gets to wait more than five min- *gasp*..."

Marinette got worried when the kwami stopped speaking and it didn't really give her a good feeling, "Tikki, what is it?" the girl asked.

Tikki didn't answer, instead she stammered nervously and couldn't get out a full word. "B-behi- h-..."

Marinette gasped too when she heard the sound of her window slowly open behind her, "Oh no."

* * *

 **StaycalmcuzIwontbebacktilnextweek- à plus! ^^;**


	4. Ch4 - WHAT WAS THAT?

**Salut! You thought I'd be back on Monday or later, huh? Well guess what, I go the old-fashioned way. Long time ago the first day of the week was actually SUNDAY. And I really want to do something for Valentine's day since I don't have any other plans. ^^**

* * *

"P-princess?" the boy asked as he entered the room through the window.

Marinette let out a dejected sigh and slowly turned to where she heard the voice, "I... I-"

"A-are you Ladybug?" he asked.

Oh no, this is really not her lucky day. She doesn't want to reveal herself but now when he's seen Tikki it would be quite obvious. Unless...

"No... I... I just know her! She's... she's here somewhere but... I guess she doesn't wanna reveal herself." she said, trying to sound reliable.

It took some time 'til she got a response, "Oh, okay. ...I didn't know she... shared such big secret with you. She must have a lot of trust in you."

She shook her head, "Yeah...". It was kind of true, Ladybug was there but since Marinette doesn't want him to know it's her then Ladybug doesn't want to reveal herself...

"So... I guess she's her kwami?" he said, most likely talking about Tikki.

The little kwami chuckled, she thought the scene was really fun. "Yep, the name's Tikki." she said and smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Tikki." Cat Noir smiled back.

Marinette couldn't believe it worked, if he hadn't bought it she'd have a very long night. "So, how has your day been?" she asked to get a different subject.

He took a deep breath and went to sit next to her, "Well, just a normal school day, actually. Spent some time with friends. You?"

"Sort of the same, I got bullied by Chloé at school today and some friends of mine wanted to get the whole class together to protect me... and each other of course. But I thought it would be better to see if Ladybug could help so they won't get into trouble in some way." she said and fiddled with a pillow.

Cat Noir didn't seem surprised, "Really? I know Chloé and it doesn't really surprise me... I heard someone stood up to you."

Marinette felt a blush heat up her cheeks, "Yeah, Adrien in my class. He's a really good guy."

"Do you like him?" he asked. He seemed nervous, it's quite rare for him to be that. He's always been that straight forward type of guy.

The blush spread a little, "Y-yeah, a lot actually." she said as she had her head down, she felt Tikki land down next to her.

"H-how much? Do you have a crush on him?" he asked, sounding even more nervous.

Marinette didn't really wanna say it, but it felt so easy she couldn't stop herself, "Yea, I love him. But not like the girls who awe at every poster of him in Paris, and not like... Chloé." she made a disgusted look as she remembered how Chloé was acting around Adrien, how straight forward she was and how she acted like she was his girlfriend even if he didn't seem comfortable about it. "Sometimes I feel like I don't have a chance with him but..." she turned her head up to him, "I've always tried my best to... be a good friend. For example- you can't tell anyone about this but... I sent him a scarf on his birthday once and... I was sure I signed it but somehow the next day he said it was from his dad and... I didn't want to say it was from me because he seemed so happy about his dad... and I didn't want to spoil it for him." she said and turned her head back down again.

He didn't know what to say, she just told him that incredible secret. And she trusted him to keep the secret... but... doesn't that mean... "So... _you_ knitted the scarf? And... you kept quiet to keep him happy?" he asked to see if he got it right.

The girl nodded. "Please don't tell anyone, I don't want him to know."

"Why not?"

"Because-... if he gets to know then-... actually... I don't know..." she stammered, she actually didn't know.

The little kwami flew up, "Maybe he'd think his father didn't send him a gift?"

Cat Noir just sat there, his mouth open and eyes staring at the kwami and then at the girl. "I-... I don't think he... he wouldn't take it that bad. I mean, his father isn't really himself so... he-... you don't have to worry." he said and placed a hand on her shoulder.

It was quiet for a while, until Marinette sighed. She lifted up her legs and hugged them, "I- I just want him to be happy."

The boy stared at her again, then he finally got a question, "W-why do you tell me this? I mean, sure, I asked you but... I didn't expect you to say so much... why?"

She smiled at him, "Because I trust you, kitty. ...and you're someone really close to me." she smiled wider, until a thought came up and she almost regretted saying that.

But he smiled, somehow it was just what he wanted to hear. "...what a coincidence, you're someone close to me too. I don't have so many others to have close to." he sighed, "But I'm happy I got you."

"Don't forget Ladybug." Tikki stated.

"Yeah, her too. She's in the center of my heart." he said and scratched the back of his head.

Marinette felt lost, if he really did have Ladybug in the center of his heart... then how come he's like this around Marinette? And if she really did have feelings for Adrien then how come her inner self says Cat Noir is closer to her heart than she thought he was? Ugh! It's so annoying! She thought of a way to end this. "Talking about her, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't like to see you here so... maybe we should end this here." she tried.

He seemed to agree, "Y-yea, eh... good night. Nice to meet you, Tikki!" he said and waved to the little kwami.

"Good bye!" she chuckled and waved back.

He was about to go when Marinette got on her feet and grabbed his arm, "Wait! ...thank you, Cat Noir, for cheering me up." she said and quickly got up on her toes to give him a kiss on his cheek. Unfortunately for her she accidentally missed his cheek and her lips met his. Surprised she felt like pulling away but nothing happened, instead she felt him kiss her back. After what felt like minutes, but was actually some seconds, they pulled away and Marinette didn't know what to do, her face heated up as she stuttered, "S-sorry, I just-... I just... wanted to kiss... your cheek-"

"It's okay, you... you couldn't see so... it's okay." he stuttered too, half of him wanted to feel her lips again while the other just wanted him to get out as quickly as possible. He decided to just give her a hug, "You're welcome. Cheering you up cheers me up." he pulled away, slowly walking backwards to the window, "Sleep well, princess." he said before jumping out from the window leaving her there.

The sound of Tikki flying reached her ears and then she heard the kwami's voice, "So... this is confusing. I thought you guys said you liked Adrien and he liked Ladybug. If that's true then... WHAT WAS THAT!?" she shouted in Mari's ear.

"OW! ...I- I don't know, Tikki. I just..." she sighed, "I don't even know what to think right now." she moaned and found her way back to the couch. "Ever since I got blind he's been this sweet and cute guy- well, more than usual. And my heart's been drawn away from Adrien and grown fond of him instead. I just-..." she sighed again and hid her face in her hands.

Tikki floated near Mari's head, "...you like him, don't you."

"Ugh! A lot, but it feels like a CURSE!" she said and slammed herself down to crash down on the pillows, she sighed, "But at the same time... it feels like a dream come true."

Tikki couldn't stop her giggling, "Wow, and I thought it couldn't get more complicated than I thought it was!"

A knock on the trapdoor made Tikki gasp and fly away to hide. Marinette got up and tried to fix the pillows, "C-come in!"

The door opened and Alya came up, "Girl, are you okay? I heard screams. Was anyone here?" she asked as she got up and closed the door behind her.

Mari shook her head, "N-no! I just-..."

Alya didn't seem to buy it, "Don't you dare lie to me. I know I heard some convo between you and someone else." she said dead serious.

The girl held her breath before letting it out in a heavy sigh, "Okay, you win. Ladybug was here."

"She was? Then what was up with those screams?"

"It's was her being _very_ mad at Chloé. I told her what happened at school today and she was very glad to help." she said with a smile growing in her face. It actually was a pretty good answer, even if she hasn't transformed yet she still knew Ladybug is willing to help her alter-ego.

Her friend laughed, "Go Ladybug! It doesn't surprise me at all she had to scream about it!"

Marinette chuckled, it was actually fun to hear her friend's reaction. But now she had to hurry, if Alya doesn't leave soon then Marinette wouldn't have enough time to transform and it would be too late to deal with Chloé. She yawned and tried to look as tired as possible.

"Wow, looks like someone got tired after a chat with a bug and a cat." her friend giggled.

 _Oh, please no._ "What? Please don't say you've spied on me when Cat Noir was here!" she begged, unknown to what she'd just done.

"Ha ha, no. I just said that to see if he really was here. Thank you!" she laughed even harder.

Mari almost felt like crying, she'd gone right into the trap. A very bad one. _Stupid_ _bad luck!_

"Don't worry, you seem too tired to give me info so I can leave." she said and went back towards the trapdoor, "Don't stay up late or anything now. I want all the info tomorrow morning, is that understood?"

"Sure. Good night!" Marinette sighed.

"Good night."

She let out another sigh when she heard Alya close the door behind her. "Tikki, let's just get this over with so I can go to sleep."

* * *

"No, this is no good! And this is too red!" Chloé went on as she looked through her huge closet for a night dress. She heard a knock on her glass door and leaned to her side to look out and see who it was. She gasped when she saw the masked lady in her red suit with black spots, "Ladybug!"

She ran to open for the superhero, "What can I do for you, bestie?"

"May I come in? I need to talk to you." she asked.

"Well, of course!" said Chloé and let the superhero in. "What is it?"

Ladybug walked in and sat down on the couch, "It's about your classmate, Marinette."

Chloé sat down on the other couch and looked at Ladybug, "Oh, the blind girl. I know her."

"Yes, and she's the reason I'm here. I need you to respect her more, now when she's blind people must be more careful around her. I've heard about the incident at school today and I don't really think it was nice, Chloé."

"Oh, okay. I... can try not to laugh at her, it is actually quite funny to see her bump into things." said Chloé and chuckled a little.

Anger grew in Ladybug, but she knew what to do. She stood up and looked at the blond girl seriously, "If it really is so fun then try to imagine yourself being blind, Chloé. Would it be fun then?" she asked, it made Chloé quiet so Ladybug started walking back to the glass door, but when she reached it she stopped, "Listen, I'm not trying to be mean or anything, I'm just trying to help Marinette. Her life is kind of tough right now." she said before she went.

Chloé was left with a thinking face, Ladybug was actually right. How would she be able to see what she was wearing? Or how her hair would look? "What a terrifying thought!"

* * *

 **Happy Valentine's day! À plus! ^^**


	5. Ch5 - If only

**Salut! Sorry I'm a little late, have been busy lately. ^^**

 **I have no idea where I'm going with this! XD**

* * *

The laugh of the black kwami echoed in his head, "Plagg, STOP IT! You've been laughing like this for minutes, it's not fun anymore!"

Plagg took deep breaths between the laughs as he slowed down. "Sorry. It's just-" he let out another laugh, "You were talking about how much she loved the other you and how you loved Ladybug and then you kiss!" he managed to get out before he started laughing again.

Adrien groaned as he walked back and forth in his room, "It wasn't suppose to happen! She just wanted to kiss my cheek, okay! It was not my fault I accidentally turned my head just to look at her, if I didn't then it would just be a kiss on the cheek!" he explained, annoyed about his kwami's reaction to the scene. Why should Plagg be able to see everything when he's transformed!? It might be useful sometimes but in situations like this it's just incredibly annoying.

"Yeah, but you could pull away..." Plagg made a thinking face, then he grinned so wide his eyes got shut, "but you didn't." he singsonged.

The boy sighed, it was true. When she kissed him it felt so nice he just had to kiss her back. "Can you just, please, stop it already." he muttered under his breath.

"What are you gonna say to your masked sweetheart if she finds out?" Plagg teased.

He didn't know what he'd say, he didn't even know how to hide it away from her. But he did wish she wouldn't ever find out... even if she would not even care. "I don't know, but let's find out tomorrow. Okay?"

Plagg yawned, "You're right. I'm too tired to talk about stupid things like this."

* * *

"Dude? Are you okay?" Nino asked when he saw Adrien come towards him with his head down.

He answered without lifting his head, "I'm okay, just slept bad." he said as they walked towards the classroom.

His friend chuckled, "Huh, seems like you didn't get any sleep at all, what happened?"

"Just... I've just been thinking a lot." he said and smiled.

"Oh... let me guess." he leaned to his friend and whispered "Thinking about Marinette?"

 _You have no idea._ He nodded. It was actually true, but not like his friend thought. He was thinking about what happened last night.

"Dude, let me give you an advice and go for it as soon as possible. It's better to do something now than letting it wait and let your courage fade." he said and sat down on his seat. "Trust me, I know." he said and smiled at Alya who entered the room, she smiled back and went to her seat carefully holding Marinette's arm as guidance for her.

Adrien shyly stared at Marinette who had an expressionless face. Her head down and her mouth slightly open as she slowly got up the small stairs to her and Alya's seats. He got worried, he wanted to know what she was thinking. If she regrets something... like last night. He wished he could help her, make her get back that really cute smile she used to have everyday. Get back her blue eyes that made him wanna wonder if he had time to find all the stars in them. He sighed, why did his bad luck have to affect her so much?

When Marinette managed to sit down on her seat she heard her friend whisper to her, "Hey girl, something seems to be off with Adrien. Do you know why?"

Marinette winced a little when she heard that. Her friend Adrien, something off with him? "No, do you?" she asked worriedly. Even if her thoughts last night had made her feelings for him fade a little more she still couldn't bare the thought of him being sad or upset.

"I don't. But I can ask Nino." she said and brought up her phone, she sent a text to Nino and he quickly picked his up when he heard the tone. Not long after that she got his answer, but she didn't seem to believe it. "What-..." she mumbled and texted again.

When Nino got a fifth text it brought Adrien's attention, "Who are you texting?" Nino pointed up at Alya, eyes still on his phone. "What is it about since you can't just have a normal conversation?"

"It's... secret." he answered nervously and sent away the text, leaned forward with his eyes shut ready for Alya's reaction.

"WHAT!" Alya yelled. She leaned down to face a nervous Nino, "I'll deal with you later, mister."

"A-a-and I'm gonna serve her for the next month." he said and sighed, "Worth it." he chuckled and leaned back in his seat.

Adrien looked at Alya and back to Nino, "Okay, what just happened?"

"Can't tell you, bro. Besides, you'll know sooner or later." his friend chuckled nervously.

A confused Adrien tried to think of what it could've been about, but he had to wait with it when he saw the teacher entering the room.

"Just like Adrien said, Alya. What just happened?" Marinette asked with a worried expression on her face. "Why is Adrien's situation so shocking you have to yell?"

Alya didn't have time to answer, the class had started. "I'll tell you later, okay?"

* * *

After last lesson. Most of the students had already left the room.

Alya sighed, she didn't really want to tell but she didn't really have much of a choice, "Love problems with my neighbor." she singsonged.

A mix of confusion and shock showed on Marinette's face. _What? Adrien is in love with Alya's neighbor-... wait... her neighbors are married seniors so he can't-_ she stopped when she realized she was talking about... her. "WHAT!?" she whispered back.

"You heard me. Nino accidentally told Adrien about your... crush on him." Alya carefully whispered, she didn't know if this was good or bad for Marinette to hear. Fortunately it seemed to brighten her up.

"Wow, that explains everything, does it?" she smiled.

"Eh, explains what?" Alya asked, quite worried and confused.

Marinette turned her head down and smiled even wider, "He maybe just wants us to be only friends and I don't have to worry about it anymore." she whispered, but it was enough for Alya to hear.

She winced, "Say what!?" she asked very shocked, "Girl, you've been going on about how much you love him for the past years and now you're happy when it seems you're entering the _friendzone_!?"

Marinette slowly nodded. It was true, it felt so much better when she said it. For so long she's been dreaming about Adrien but has wasted time with him and now when he seems to know about it and doesn't seem to be so happy then... what else can she feel? Sad? ...no. Not after finally getting somewhere with someone she has feelings for. And sure, she never thought the day would come, but she actually kind of wants to love someone else than Adrien. A massive crush couldn't be compared to what she found last night. Someone who cared, someone who understands... someone who has the same problems. Even if she never got the chance to see if Adrien was like that too she still thinks she should take the chance while she still had it, all she needed was to see if the one she likes... likes her back.

"Are you flippin' SERIOUS!?" her friend asked in disbelief.

"I don't know yet. It depends on if he will accept my feelings or not, but if he doesn't then I still have someone else to be with... I hope." Marinette answered quite unsure, since she doesn't know if Cat Noir actually likes her in that way.

Alya sighed, "Well, I hope he will so all my hard work will finally pay off!"

Marinette chuckled at her friend's response. It was actually true that too. They'd put hard work on her so she'd be able to at least ask him out, but sadly it never happened. She got up and lifted up her bag, ready to leave.

"A-a-and. Just to be safe." Alya gave Marinette a nudge so she almost fell. Fortunately, and according to Alya's plan, Adrien caught her in his arms.

He carefully helped her on her feet again, "Woah, careful Marinette. You almost got hurt."

"Y-yeah, thanks to Alya." she mumbled. "Eh, thank you, Adrien."

"You're welcome." he smiled, "So... eh..." he nervously scratched the back of his head.

Marinette sighed, "Is- is it about what Nino told you?"

"Y-yeah, it-... it kind of is..." he stuttered.

She nodded, "Then I'm sorry if it has been bothering you." she said and turned down to the floor holding her bag with both hands.

He shook his head, "N-no, it hasn't bothered me. It's just-... I don't know how to say it..."

"It's okay, you don't have to say it now. If you can't find your words then... I'll give you some time." she said, got her bag onto her back and carefully went down the stairs and towards the exit. Even if she was blind she still knew the room pretty well, and she used her hands to make sure she didn't crash into the door frame and make the moment even more embarrassing.

Inside she wanted to scream at herself, but she instead just walked forward 'til her hands reached the iron fence and she stopped. The fresh air filling her lungs as she took a deep breath and forgot about her screaming center.

While inside the room there were some shocked faces, the most shocked was probably Alya. She never thought Marinette could even say whole sentences without any emotion like that, nor could she believe Marinette just... said _that._ Straight in the-love-of-her-life's face. "Anybody know that girl, 'cause I sure don't." she said before taking her bag and run out to Marinette.

Left was Nino and Adrien, Adrien was still standing where he stood with Marinette just some seconds ago. He stared down at the floor with a puzzled face, he had no idea what to do right now.

"...wow, dude, that was... strange..." Nino got out after thinking through what just happened. "Did she just-... she-... I-... I don't even know!"

 _I think I know..._ Adrien sighed before he grabbed his backpack and went towards the exit too. "Let's go."

Nino looked confused at him, then he took his backpack and went after his friend. "Dude, wait for me!"

* * *

"Cat? What's wrong?" Ladybug asked her partner, they were just walking on the roof since she didn't feel like risking her life now when she had bad vision and he didn't want her to either.

He just stared at the roof as he walked, he was deep in his thoughts. "...I'm fine. It's nothing." she finally said.

Ladybug knew he hadn't been like this since Marinette accidentally kissed him, and-... Adrien has been to- but that's not the point. Cat Noir was feeling down and it made her feel like sinking through the roof as she walked, she felt so guilty and wanted the old Cat Noir back. She went in front of him and grabbed his shoulders, stopping him and tried to get his attention. "Cat. Remember that time when I was so down I almost told myself to lock myself up and never come back? But you led me to a different path and showed me there was a better way to go through it?" she asked, seeing him rise his head a little but still not enough to see her eyes. "Remember how I told you that I owe you one?" she asked in a very gentle and kind voice, she lifted up his head with a finger under his chin, "I want to pay back now. So please, tell me what's wrong." she said with the same gentle and kind voice and gave him a warm smile. Sadly, instead of giving her a smile back she saw him tear up. He had to close his eyes cause of the tears.

"It's just-... I... I can't choose, my lady." he said between the tears, "My heart has been yours for a very long time but... but now I-... I can't control my heart anymore." he said and tried to avoid her eyes. "For the past few days I've been... trying to stop a feeling, it's-... tearing me apart. I don't know what to think anymore, I-..." he stopped before looking into her eyes, tears streaming down, "I love you, Ladybug. But..."

Ladybug couldn't hold it together anymore, seeing him so sad was tearing her heart apart bit by bit. She let a tear come down, "But what, Cat?"

"Someone has stolen my heart from you." he finally got out, "And it hurts so bad, yet it feels too good to be true. I-... I don't know what to do, Ladybug." he said before crying even more.

She was nearly crying too, and since she couldn't feel anything but guilty and sorry for him she pulled him in in a tight hug. "It's okay, kitty. You'll figure it out somehow."

He hugged her back as he cried. "I wish you two were the same person."

Ladybug wanted to chuckle but her tears blocked it, she could only smile a little, "If there's anything I can do to help... it would probably be to... tell you a secret." she whispered. It actually felt like a good idea, to show him that she _is_ Marinette and he doesn't have to cry about it. "I-... I can show you who I really am." she said and pulled away ready to say the words. But Cat Noir stopped her.

"No, please. You don't have to." he shook his head.

Ladybug gave him a pleading look, "But I want to, I can't stand seeing you like this and-... it might change everything." she said and was about to say the words again but got interrupted again.

He placed a hand on her cheek, "Please, my lady, it's only worth it if you love me back."

She couldn't believe it, "Cat, seriously, I-"

"And someone told me Marinette loves the other me but... she thinks I need more time, but she needs to feel happy. Now, if it's okay with you..." he said and slowly went backwards away from her. "Good bye, my lady."

She shook her head, she shouldn't have let him interrupt her. She let some tears fall as she saw him turn around and jump away into the darkness of the night. "I do love you back, Cat." she whispered. Then a small thought reached her mind, _wait, someone has told him I love the other him?_ _And I told the real him he needed more time!? Wait- w_ _hat!?_ But before she could think it through something stopped her, it was most likely the magic that had kept them away from figuring out each other's identities. It always came up when they leaked out something about themselves in real life. She sighed, next time she sees him she'll tell him the truth. "Whenever that will be." she said ironically. She knew he'd most likely go and see Marinette before he went home. But... that means-... "Oh no." she breathed out before rushing away towards her home, she needed to be there before him. If she doesn't then he'll either see her or she'll have to go through the door and blindly walk up the stairs, meet her parents who will not stop asking why she's been out alone and it will all be a long night.

She ran as fast as she could, took all the shortcuts she knew and landed on her balcony. She quickly got down the window and landed on her bed, she breathed out in relief when she didn't see him and de-transformed. She slowly went down the stairs and sat down on a chair, she took another deep breath, leaned back and closed her eyes ready for the knock on her window.

But it never came, she waited for minutes but no Cat Noir came. Instead came a knock from the trapdoor and her mother came in, "Sweetie, are you awake?" she asked.

"Yea, I'm awake." she smiled.

"Good, I wanted to ask you if you'd like some dinner."

Marinette nodded, got up and slowly went towards the trapdoor, she heard her mother get up to help her. She grabbed her arms gently and helped her down the stairs. But as they walked down she only thought of one thing. _Where is that cat?_

* * *

 **Okay, I'm ready to be declared as the worst drama-writer ever. But it's probably 'cause I have too much to do at school and my head hurts right now.**

 **Anyway, next chapter will be very interesting... I think. À plus! ^^**


	6. Ch6 - The surprise

**Salut! ^^**

 **After thinking through how much more of the story there is I've stated it needs this and another chapter. So the next chapter will be the last. ^^**

* * *

"Ugh, we need more!" Adrien groaned as he placed down his phone, he was in his room and had talked with Nino, "Even if some of the guys from school are willing to provide some money we still don't have enough."

"Maybe you could make a loan?" Plagg asked, "...but you are a pretty rich guy you know."

Adrien sighed, "But if I have to give that much money I'll get in trouble when the bill comes."

"You're gonna get in trouble anyway, you're the one who wants to pay it all but doesn't dare to ask your dad." Plagg pointed out.

"...you're right." Adrien closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair, "If I'm gonna pay for an operation then I need my father's approval."

It took some time for Adrien to think everything through, his classmates had provided money for the operation but it wasn't enough. He needed a lot more to even afford something that could help her. He needed more contributors or just one who could provide the missing money. He got up and went towards the door. But before he opened it he stopped for a second.

The kwami sighed, "You're really gonna do it, are you?" he asked as he floated to the boy.

Adrien sighed, "I want to. Because if I don't then I'll regret it for the rest of my life." he said, turned to the kwami and let him fly into his usual hiding spot inside his jacket. Then he opened the door.

He went through the quiet hall towards his father's room, stopped in front of the door. He took a deep breath before rising up his fist to lightly knock on the door. It took some time 'til he heard footsteps coming towards the door. Inside, Adrien felt like panicking, but he didn't want to move. He held his breath as the door opened.

"Adrien? What is it?" Gabriel asked, he seemed serious as usual but Adrien could still find kindness in his father's voice.

"S-sorry if I'm disturbing you, father. But... I really need to talk to you."

* * *

"Marinette, are you okay?" Tikki asked.

No sound came from the girl, there was only those quiet breaths through her nose. The kwami floated towards the girl and stopped in front of her trying to get her attention.

"I'm fine, Tikki." she finally said in a tired whisper.

The kwami crossed her arms and stared at the girl, "Marinette, I've been with humans for over five thousand years. I know as well as you do that you won't get far with that answer." she said as she slowly shook her head, "Now, tell me what's wrong." she then said in a more kind voice.

The girl sighed, "I don't know if I'm doing the right thing, Tikki. I mean, I literally freaked myself out when Adrien was about to talk to me about my crush on him... and I told him to wait with it."

"...yea, you could've gotten your answer there and then and you wouldn't be like this now." Tikki pointed out.

Marinette sighed, "But here I am hoping for Cat Noir to show up, and something inside me is... is making me wanna-... t-tell him ho-how I... feel."

Tikki smiled as she floated closer to the girl, "I think you're just low on romantic love, Marinette. Teenagers gets that. When people are around your age they get a need, they're longing for someone to love."

The girl groaned, "Ugh, I guess that's why my heart gave up on Adrien and started longing for Cat Noir..."

Tikki nodded, "I think so. It has happened before with other girls." the kwami sighed, "I'm sorry, Marinette-"

"It's not your fault, Tikki. Like you said, my bad luck was surely just a preparation for something really lucky. I mean, maybe... maybe it's best this way." she smiled.

There was a knock on the door, Marinette heard Tikki fly away to hide and then she said "Come in."

The door opened and she heard her friend's voice, "Marinette, tell me ONE time when I haven't found you just sitting on that couch without anything to do."

Marinette thought back at the days when Alya had come visiting her, "Eh, there was that one time when you found me sit on the floor..."

Alya chuckled, "Yeah, and you said you were going to the couch to rest." she said and sat down next to Marinette, "Everything okay? I mean, after what happened..."

She nodded, "I'm okay. Just trying to think everything through."

"Good. You need to. I mean, what happened to you!? Yesterday you were still that girl who dreams of her prince charming, the one she stutters in front of and the one she's hung up pictures of on her wall-..." Alya stopped, then she started mumbling to herself "which are no longer there... and you don't stutter... nor are you going on about how amazing he his..." she said.

Marinette could hear how Alya was finishing the puzzle, she knew something was coming... something she didn't want right now.

"Wait-..." Alya gasped when she had figured it out, "Y-you're-... ARE YOU-"

Marinette smacked her hand onto Alya's mouth to shut her up, "Please... don't say it. Out loud. Please." she begged without turning her head towards her friend.

After some time she could feel Alya slowly remove her hand and place it down on Marinette's lap next to the other hand, she leaned forward, "Are you, seriously, in love with someone else!?"

Marinette didn't know what to say, she... she knew there was a small possibility that Cat Noir could be Adrien- but that's nothing she'd believe. Without being done thinking, she slowly nodded. She then heard Alya gasp again, she didn't know if she was happy, shocked or sad. Then she remembered what Alya could think about it all, "Please don't..." she tried.

"Is- is it C-Cat Noir?" Alya asked.

There it was, the question that was too hard for her to answer. She really needed to think of something smart to say. It was true but... she doesn't want Alya to know. And if she'd say no then Alya would not stop asking who it was... but maybe...

"I know him but I don't know who he is." she finally said.

It was quiet for some time, until Alya finally spoke. "You know him but not who he is...? That's complicated..."

She nodded, "Yea. I think it's better to be with him than trying to get Adrien's attention, it's better to stay friends with him. And this other guy, he's-... he's caring and funny and..." she sighed before letting the last word out, "...amazing." she breathed out and closed her eyes. A smile grew on her face.

"...that sounds like Cat Noir. Admit it, girl. It is him." said her friend with a rather annoyed tone.

Marinette smiled, "Can't tell you, I've got strict rules about it. And if I tell you it wouldn't be a secret anymore."

Alya grinned when she got an idea, "Well, then I won't tell you a huge secret that is going on right now, it's about you and a certain blond boy."

Marinette got curious and confused, "What?"

"You heard me, but I'm not gonna say it 'cause I got strict rules about it too. And if I'd tell you then it would be a _surprise_." she said, ending with a singsong tone.

Marinette groaned as she gently nudged Alya to the side in a teasing gesture. They both laughed.

"But seriously," Alya stopped laughing, "Are you really sure that guy you're talking about is someone for you? I mean, does he even love you back?" she asked.

Marinette remembered how he acted yesterday at the patrol, she nodded. "I think so... I mean, he has not really told me but... it feels like he does. And I really hope he does."

* * *

After some time of having fun with Alya they heard a knock on the door and Tom came up.

"I hope I'm not disturbing but I was wondering if you'd like some food?" he asked.

The smell of food coming from the open door made Marinette realize how hungry she was, so her answer was quite obvious. She nodded.

"We'd love to." Alya answered and got up, grabbed Marinette and helped her down the stairs.

The dinner was really good and the girls didn't really have time to talk, until Alya got an idea. "Marinette, can't we have a sleepover or something. I mean, it might be a little lonely for you to sleep alone and we haven't had a sleepover in a long time."

Marinette almost choked on her food, Alya must be up to something and Marinette didn't really like it.

Sabine thought it was a really good idea, "Good idea, Alya. It's fine by us, right Tom?" she asked her husband and received a happy nod, "But I think you have to ask your parents first."

"Of course, I'll call them when I'm done." she said and ate a little more, then she remembered something more, "Oh, and I need to talk to you guys later."

Tom got curious, "Why not now?"

Alya leaned forward a little and placed a hand next to her mouth to whisper so Marinette didn't hear, but she knew she'd hear anyway, "It's the surprise for Marinette _,_ but she must not know what it is."

"You don't have to whisper, I'm not deaf you know." said Marinette in an annoyed tone.

Alya laughed, "I know. I'm just messing with you."

Marinette smiled and shook her head, that surprise seems to have something to do with her parents... then it's probably something big.

* * *

Later that evening. Alya had asked her parents, got a yes and gone to get some stuff for the sleepover. Marinette was alone again in her room.

She sighed as she laid down on the couch, every minute felt like hours. She was wishing for his presence before Alya came back.

And her wish actually came true. Five minutes alone and then came a knock on the window, she slowly got up and waved in the window's direction. She then heard it open and his feet gently landing onto the floor, the window then got closed and he got closer to her. And as usual he sat down next to her, but this time he seemed more tense than usual. She could feel that, so without thinking she leaned towards him til her head was resting on his shoulder. She didn't know why but... she just wanted to. She didn't know how he would react, so it was slightly surprising when she felt his hand sneak up behind her back and up to her shoulder to rub it a little. She relaxed and closed her eyes. "I missed you, kitty." she then whispered.

She heard a low chuckle, "Sorry, I couldn't come last night because... I had to sort things out first. And if I'm late then it's because I was busy with something really important." he explained and she could hear the happiness in his voice, he wasn't scared or sad. He was happy.

She moved a little closer to him and sighed, "It's okay, I'm glad you're here now. But it's sad you can't stay here for long, my friend is coming over to sleep here."

A low moan came from him, "Now that's sad, I wish we could have more time, princess." he said and let his head rest on hers, "So it's a definite no to let her see me here?"

"Yep, if she sees you she'll never leave me alone, ask questions all the time. Not to mention she'd spread it in mere seconds and she'd think you're crazy."

"Well, I-... I _am_ crazy... I-.. I'm kind of... crazy about you." he stuttered while chuckling nervously. She'd never seen him like this, well, at least not as Marinette. Ladybug has seen him stutter and be nervous like this before but-... he's crazy about her? Really?

"Eh... not crazy in _that_ way but... since you seem to be real close to Ladybug she... she'd think you're some sort of "double-dater" or something. She actually does believe you two are a thing." Marinette explained.

He made that chuckle again, "Huh, well... he he, I... don't know why but I feel quite... over with that. I mean, she's the most amazing girl but... not long ago it just... faded a little."

"What a coincidence. I-... I gotta be honest with you. Ever since he came to my school I've had feelings for a very nice guy-... you know who I'm talking about." she smiled, "But... since the day I got blind... my feelings for him has been fading away. Now I just see him as a very good friend. But I still really like him."

It got quiet for a while, then she felt him move, "Tell me, do you have any ideas why your feelings are fading away?"

She wasn't really sure if she wanted to be honest, but she still wanted him to know. So she almost forced herself to. "I-... I don't really know but... I think... I think it's because I... love someone else." she said and turned down her head to hide a blush.

"D-do you... know who it is...?" he asked nervously.

She slowly nodded, she had to tell him. If not then she'd regret it later. "I-... it's y-..." she stuttered as she felt a finger under her chin slowly and gently lifting her head up. She leaned in.

 _Knock knock._

 _'Argh! WHY NOW?!'_ She mentally screamed, she felt him move around nervously as if he didn't know where to go. So she pointed up at the window over her bed. His presence was about to leave her when she suddenly felt his lips peck her cheek before they disappeared. She heard him quickly go up the stairs, then she heard the trapdoor open.

"It's just me Marinette, I hope you haven't waited too long." said Alya.

 _No, actually, I've waited too little._ "Nah, it's fine, I've just... thought about what to do." she said. She was pretty sure she heard the window over her bed open and then close, but luckily it seemed like Alya didn't hear it. By the sound of it she was just placing down things on the floor as if nothing had happened.

"I'm pretty sure this will be a night to remember, 'cause tomorrow will be a big day." said Alya, she was probably talking about that surprise again. What could make it so special? She can't really see anything so it won't be a _sight_ to remember. So what could possibly make it so amazing?

* * *

The night was great, the girls had fun and her parents had been with them and played games. It was really a night to remember, she wished she could write it all down in her diary. But she couldn't see and Alya was not allowed to even peek in it (since it was filled with her adventures as Ladybug).

But it was now morning, and both Alya and Marinette's parents seemed tense and were up to something. It was as if they were getting ready to leave soon or something like that. Marinette got worried and didn't agree to go with them if they wouldn't tell her. "Come on! If we're going somewhere in just a few minutes then I want to know what it is."

Sabine, who actually wanted Marinette to know as soon as possible so she could be ready for it, looked at Tom and Alya. They all agreed that it was time for Marinette to know. After all, she's the patient. Sabine took a deep breath. "Sweetie, yesterday someone called us and asked for our permission to pay for something. Then Alya came to us with a letter. It's from the hospital, that someone has paid for an eye surgery for you. You know it's the best hospital in France and the chance of getting your vision back is very high, if you're lucky you'll might even have your vision back by tomorrow." she explained.

A shocked Marinette just stood there without any idea what to say. At first she was confused, then happy and... then she got really scared. She doesn't know if she wants to or not. She really does want her vision back, but what if the surgery goes wrong? What if-... wait. "Who... paid for it?"

"We can't tell you. It's a surprise. But you'll meet the person at the hospital. So... is it okay, sweetie? Do you want to do this?"

Scary thoughts came to her mind, could it be Adrien? Alya said the surprise had something to do with him so... is it him?

She couldn't ask those questions now, she had to be patience. And if she'd meet the person at the hospital... "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" she chuckled.

They got ready and went down and out to the family's car. It took some time for them to get there, she didn't know how long but it felt like hours. And when they got to the hospital they checked in and went to a room. There Marinette had to sit on a chair as a doctor looked at her eyes, he then gave info to a nurse.

"So, you're the girl my colleague talked about. She said your eyes were really hurt, but it seems they've healed a little." he told her, "You're really lucky."

Marinette smiled, it's good they've healed a bit. Her luck must've come back. It will hopefully still be with her during the surgery. If only Cat Noir could be there with her. He would be as happy as her.

* * *

 _"Father, I got to be honest with you. I... I love her. But I can't be happy with her if she's not happy. She loves to be creative, and she's always been that cute girl who makes people smile whenever she's smiling. But if she can't see anything-..." he sighed._

 _It was quiet for a while, then he felt his father place a hand on his shoulder. "I understand, son. But are you sure this is the right thing to do?"_

 _Adrien lifted up his head, he looked at Gabriel and said "Yes. I just need her parents approval."_

 _His father let a proud smile grow in his face, "Then I guess I have to make some phone calls."_

 _It was the biggest surprise Adrien ever had since his secret surprise birthday party his friends had for him, but this surprise was bigger since his father had never done anything like this for years._

 _So the next day he had talked a little_ _with the Dupain-Chengs before they went, he just had some things to do before he could meet them at the hospital._

 _"Natalie can come with you." Gabriel offered._

 _"Thank you, father. But she doesn't have to, I trust the Dupain-Chengs. Plus, Natalie has things to do here." he pointed out, "I have to go now so I won't be late. Good bye, father. Good bye, Natalie." he said before he left._

 _'We're late.'_ Adrien stated as he saw his clock. Typical traffic problems. He won't make it to be there to see her before the operation. At least she got there safely, to the operation that might change everything. Turn everything back to normal.

He was sitting in his car. The "gorilla" was driving as usual. And he stared out at the buildings they passed. He remembered the rooftops. It was here he and Ladybug ran when they helped people to the emergency. And it was here he ran with Marinette that day, the day she got blind.

* * *

After waiting for some time Marinette had to go to another room where the surgery would take place. She got some treatments and other things for the surgery, then she got a mask on and the nurse told her to breath in the gas. Her parents and Alya were there, her mother held Marinette's hand. Marinette had asked before but she still wanted to ask before the gas made her sleep.

"Where is he?" she weakly asked, the gas had already made her tired.

Alya chuckled, "He's just late, but he'll come. Trust me."

Sabine noticed her daughter's eyes were closing, "You'll be okay, Marinette. It'll be alright. We'll be here when you wake up again." she promised. Then Marinette closed her eyes and fell asleep. It was scary it all had went so fast, just some hours ago she got the news about her surgery taking place _today_ which caught her unprepared. Now she's lying there, in a bed and ready to get operated.

* * *

 **I'm sorry if was too straight forward with the hospital part, I just don't know so much about eye surgery... or any surgery for that matter.**

 **Next is the ending!** **À plus! ^^**


	7. Ch7 - No longer blind in two ways

**Salut! ^^**

 **Now, this is the last chapter. I hope you'll be happy with it. And thank you all so much for the support and those wonderful reviews, you all are miraculous! ^^**

* * *

It was morning, still dark outside but still morning. The corridors were almost empty, but there were people in the waiting room. Two adults and two teens, they were all sleeping. The two adults were Tom and Sabine, Marinette's parents. And the two teens were Alya and Nino, her friends. They've been there all night. But there was actually another teen there, but he had went in to the patient's room to be there when she wakes up. He was sitting on a chair next to her bed. He was staring at her, her eyes were covered with a white cloth to protect the newly operated eyes. But even with it on she looked to peaceful.

His kwami woke up and flew out from the boy's jacket. He yawned, "Have you really been here all night?" he asked.

Adrien nodded, "I want to be here when she wakes up."

"Wow, and I thought you were addicted to Ladybug. Look at you now." Plagg sighed.

"It's not my fault my heart chose a different course, I-... I just want her to be happy, okay."

"Sure, trying to deny it just makes it completely clear." the kwami said, with irony in his voice.

Adrien sighed, "Just-... do something else, will ya? But not anything stupid."

Plagg shrugged and started flying around, looking at stuff. He saw some tools, but they didn't seem interesting. He saw some paintings on the wall, nice ones but... nothing interesting for a kwami like him. But then he stopped when he saw a chair with some of Marinette's things, her jacket and purse was there. He got really curious, especially when he remembered how Cat Noir had found Marinette sit on her couch talking to Tikki. He had his suspicions. So he flew down to the purse.

Adrien was thinking about what to say to Marinette when she woke up when he suddenly heard Plagg.

"Ow!" he almost screamed.

"Plagg? What are you doing?" he asked and tried to see where he was. He heard angry whispers come from the chair where Marinette's jacket and purse was. So he got up and went to it. He couldn't really believe his eyes when he saw Tikki on the chair glaring at Plagg who rubbed his head.

"Sorry, cookie, it's not my fault I'm symbolizing bad luck- oh, hey Adrien. You know Tikki, right?" said Plagg and pointed at Tikki who turned to see Adrien. She gasped.

Adrien chuckled, "Y-yeah, I remember. But... if you're here... then Ladybug-..." he stopped when Tikki flew up and whispered something right in front of him. Deep inside his eyes came quick and small sparks as the spell broke. He looked at Marinette, back at Tikki and then at Marinette again.

Tikki giggled when she saw his surprised look, "Yep, she's here. But she's sleeping so... shhh." she whispered and shushed.

Adrien got back to his seat beside Marinette, the kwamis flew after him. He sat down still staring at Marinette with an open mouth.

Tikki giggled again, "I'm quite surprised this happened. This huge coincidence doesn't happen often, and we've been in business for over five thousand years."

Plagg started laughing, "Ha ha, now- now we just need to see _her_ reaction and this identity reveal will be over and we'll live happily ever after." he singsonged and twirled in the air like a magical princess, then he got back to laughing at his own comment.

"Ha ha, very funny, Plagg. But this is more serious. If they get to know each other's identities then they have to be more careful. The evil in Paris hasn't vanished that easily."

"You're right. Remember that time in the dark ages when-"

"No time for history lessons, Plagg. You're waking her up!" Tikki whispered and pointed at the girl in the bed who started to move a little.

Adrien grabbed her hand and gently rubbed it, "Princess? Are you awake?"

She twitched and turned her head towards him, "C-cat?"

"...yeah, it's me. But... I'm without the mask." he smiled.

"Nice move, kid." said Plagg, he received a hit from Tikki who then told him to be quiet but only loud enough for him to hear.

Adrien chuckled, "And that's my kwami, Plagg. If you're wondering."

Marinette chuckled, "I actually was." she said in a tired voice, no wonder she was tired. It's still early morning. "But why are you not transformed? Someone might see you."

He smiled, "People have already seen me, but not my kwami. So they have no clue. They know me but... not that much."

She laughed a little, "Then I guess... the real you is famous around here?"

He chuckled, "Not really. But... some people out in the waiting room knows me. I hope you can keep it a secret... I mean, you've managed to keep your secret about knowing Ladybug, so..."

She smiled, "Of course, my parents and my friends know a lot of people so... it's no big deal. Plus, you have a spell that protects you."

"How do you know that?!" he asked and pretended to be shocked, he now knew she was Ladybug but he still thought it was fun to pretend not to.

She started to stutter nervously, "Eh- I mean- I... think... you have... otherwise there would surely be people who could recognize you, right? And every time I even try to think about who you might be in real life something blocks me from figuring it out. So..."

He laughed, she was really good at this. Coming up with ideas when they're needed. She really was his lady. If the spell wasn't there to stop him from figuring it out earlier he'd seen it long ago. "Really? Well, that's good to know. I've always wondered why it takes so long for my lady to figure out my true identity." he said and waited for her response. He saw her face move as if she rolled her eyes. Something his lady would do.

It was quiet for some time. But not an awkward silence, it was actually comfortable. It was just them (and the kwamis, of course) and no one else. And they were happy.

Then Adrien wanted to start a conversation again, "According to the doctor you can take off the cloth around your eyes in..." he turned to see the clock, "about ten minutes."

She nodded, then she remembered something. She sat up in the bed, "You know, I... never got the chance to answer your question last night."

He smiled again when he understood where this was going.

"And... I hope it's okay with you. Because the answer was... you. I'm in love with you. And not just because your an amazing person with superpowers, it's because I've gotten to know you and like you for who you are. And... it feels too good to be true." she said, and it felt so amazing to finally let it out. Maybe it was the fact that she'd been sleeping for so long and was too tired to even think of stopping herself. "Even if my vision won't be back, I don't think I need eyes when I'm with you." _Sweet sourdoughs and lazy ladybugs, that was cheesy!_

She heard him chuckle, then she felt him come closer. "I'm happy to hear that, princess. Because... ever since I first met you I felt like making sure you were always happy, and every time I saw you sad I've felt like go straight to you, hug you and cheer you up. And now since the day I started visiting you I felt my need to see you happy grow. And... I've realized you are the one I need to be happy." he said.

Those words made her heart beat faster and she felt like hunting down words good enough to explain the feeling she felt, but such words were not existing. She suddenly felt his presence come closer and she felt his hand on her cheek, then his lips met hers. And she felt like never wanting to leave them. So she let her hand sneak up to the back of his head to keep it in it's position. The kiss was sweet and warm, almost like the first one but this time it was more wanted. And more loving. When they broke it they still had their heads close to each other and she could feel his breath. "So... I guess you're completely over Ladybug?"

"Eh, not exactly." he chuckled, "I know she's here but doesn't want to reveal herself." he said and a wide smile appeared on his face, a smile that could warm up her heart if she could see it. She could almost feel the smile. But then she got confused.

"W-what are you talking about?" she asked and chuckled nervously.

He chuckled, "Well, thanks to Plagg I now know that I don't have to give up on Ladybug... when she's the one I've fallen for _twice,_ ...m'lady."

She could hear someone snicker and she got even more confused, "What do you mean, Cat?"

"Sorry, Marinette. Plagg was too curious for his own good, so he found me and I had to remove Cat Noir's spell to avoid damaging his head. His heart was fighting it, literally! It was trying to make his brain see the truth." Tikki laughed out.

Marinette understood and freaked out a little. Cat Noir, her partner and now love, knows she's the one he has loved since they first met: Ladybug; his former crush... til now? "I... s-sorry I didn't tell you-..."

"Actually, you were about to at the patrol. But you were stopped by me. And I'm actually happy I got to know now, if I didn't then thoughts would come to me... and I would get scared to tell you something."

"What?" she asked curiously.

He took some time before asking her, he looked at the clock and then back at her, "Eh, did someone told you about the one who paid for this surgery?"

She shook her head a little, "Not really, but I have my suspicions..."

He smiled, "Well, the thing I want to tell you... is that the one who fixed this surgery for you... is someone you didn't really had to give up on to be with me."

Confusing, that's what it was. And Marinette didn't understand it at all. She leaned back in her bed and breathed out, "Sorry, kitty. I've heard many riddles before... but this one will be the most difficult one."

She heard him laugh and move a little in his seat. "If you want... then we can remove that cloth and hope your vision is back so you can see for yourself." he said and placed a hand on her cheek. She smiled and felt how his hand gently remove the cloth. After some layers of fabric her eyes ached a little before she slowly opened them. It was a relief to see light again, as Marinette. It was blurry but it slowly got clearer, she lifted up her hand to move it in front of her eyes. She chuckled, she was relieved and happy that she could finally see details again. She saw a vase with flowers on a small table and she could see the kwamis float over her bed. She saw Tikki and a black cat-like kwami who tried to stop himself from laughing, she understood it was Plagg. But then at the corner of her eye, when her vision had become clearer she saw a familiar figure sit beside her. She met his green eyes and warm smile. Her eyes sparkled a little just like Adrien's but Tikki didn't have to do anything because Marinette knew the one who was sitting beside her was the same person she talked to some seconds ago. The same guy she kissed minutes ago. The same person who still held her hand. When the spell was removed her eyes widened and her mouth let out a gasp.

Adrien laughed, "I see the surgery was successful." he said and happy tears were forming at the corners of his eyes. He then leaned in to hug her.

At first she was shocked, but then she remembered that it was still Cat Noir who hugged her. So she hugged him back, she let out a happy laugh and she felt tears in her eyes. Happy tears. Because everything was alright again, they were happy again. She didn't have to worry about making a wrong choice or anything, because the one she first loved was the same person she fell in love with. And now she knows he loves her too. Her first dream of being with Adrien had come true along with her new dream to be with Cat Noir. And now he knows and loves both of his lady's identities. ...and her vision was back so that was amazing too. " _You..._ paid for the surgery?" she asked.

He chuckled, "Not just me, I may be rich but I can't buy anything... Marinette, something amazing happened lately. My father listened to me and let me get this surgery for you! He didn't even seem to hesitate at all. He's acting more like the father I knew years ago." he cried out softly, the happiness in his voice made Marinette smile even wider and let out a tear of joy. "He even paid for it. ...it's all like a miracle."

Marinette couldn't help but laugh at a thought she got, "Now I think I know why our gems are called _miraculouses_." she said, they pulled away and Adrien laughed at her statement.

"Good point, m'lady." he said and smiled.

Marinette smiled back and turned to see Tikki. The little red kwami was giggling. Then Tikki turned to see Plagg pouting, "Why that crooked mouth, cheesy dibble?"

"I was hoping for some fun reaction!" he groaned and crossed his arms.

The teens looked at the kwami and Marinette laughed, "Maybe we can go and meet the ones out in the waiting room and tell them the good news."

That made Plagg's eyes widen, "Oh yes, please! Let's do that!" he begged.

She laughed at his response and pulled away her blanket, she raised her legs over the edge of the bed and placed them on the ground ready to stand up. But when she tried that she stumbled, Adrien got up to help her get back on the bed. "It's okay, it's just the medicine... I think. It gives me headache."

"Then we should wait a little before you can walk. Let the head get used to being up." said Adrien, held his lady's hand and smiled.

She nodded and then looked down at her lap. "Adrien... w-what has happened between us now? I mean, we know each other's identities and..."

"We love each other, that's what matters now. Right? We can still hide it if you want to." he said and smiled.

She shook her head still staring at his beautiful eyes, "No, I don't want to. I've had enough with those kinds of secrets, it's too hard to keep. Especially now since we don't have a spell to help us and I do not doubt you have to be the cat you are sometimes when you're around me. It would give away too much" she said and grinned.

"Okay, first off... the spell was only broken between _us_ , right?" he asked and turned to Tikki who nodded, "Good, so people won't suspect anything. And secondly, are you making fun out of my cat-like persona?" he laughed out making Marinette laugh too. "Says the one who just had to be the curious bug she is and get herself blind."

She tried to stop laugh, "Well, lucky you I was lucky and got to know you more deeply and my curiosity lead to _this.._." she said, leaned in and kissed him.

"Yeah, I am lucky. But I was kind of unlucky when I couldn't get any sleep because I tried to choose between you and Ladybug. Good thing I don't have to." he said and kissed her back. Then he let his forehead rest on hers, "So... if you really wanna be with a guy like me. You need to know my true self is more like Cat Noir than Adrien. Adrien is more like 'the guy who tries to hide his inner self from the world'..."

She let her hand sneak up to his cheek and up to play a little with his hair, "Then it's a good thing I love Cat Noir. With all my heart." she said and smiled wider.

"Save a little for Adrien, will ya?" he laughed before kissing her again.

Plagg didn't seem amused, "Ugh, so much lovely dovely cuteness..." he groaned, but then he looked at Tikki and remembered something, "Meh... whatever. It's best to get used to it. Love is irresistible. Like cheese. ...and this cookie over here." he said before quickly crashing into Tikki hugging her tightly.

She laughed and hugged him back, "Never gets old."

The couple laughed at the cute scene. Then Adrien cleared his throat a little, "So... should we go and tell the others?"

Marinette nodded, "Let's go. I don't think I'll get headache now." she said and stood up. She stood there for some seconds to feel for headache but didn't get any. So she and Adrien went towards the door. When they opened the door they stepped out and not far away they could see Tom sit on a couch with one arm around Sabine. Both were still sleeping. When they got closer they saw Alya and Nino in a similar position on another couch. It was so cute the couple awed, "How cute. Should we take a picture?"

Adrien managed to stop a laugh with his hand covering his mouth, "Good idea, we can take a selfie with them to tell the others you got your vision back."

She nodded and watched as Adrien took up his phone and turned on the camera, they got in place to get them both and the sleeping people on camera. When the picture was taken Marinette watched as Adrien clicked on 'share' and typed in some text to the pic. " _At the hospital in early morning with Marinette, her parents and our friends. It's been a miraculous morning for two reasons: 1. Marinette is no longer blind. And 2. ...what I thought was lost in my life has been found, thanks to her._ "

"Sounds good?" he asked her.

She smiled and let her head rest on his shoulder, "Nah, you should add the fact that I've found something too. Thanks to you."

He smiled back and changed the text, " _What_ we _thought was lost in our lives has been found, thanks to each other._ " then he sent it to a group of people. And when his phone was back in his pocket he saw something, "Marinette. Look." he said and took her hand leading her towards a window. There they could see light behind some of the buildings, the sunrise was coming.

When they reached the window they stopped and Marinette breathed out, "Sunrise. It's so magical."

"Sunsets are amazing too. But this is better. Lights that go, they're sad. But lights that come..." he looked at her, "they are reminding about new beginnings, or the return of something we've missed since it left."

She smiled and turned back to see the sky get brighter and brighter. Together they watched as the sun rose up and colored the buildings with a mix of yellow and red. They could hear birds and cars outside and some noises and voices coming from the corridors behind them as the hospital woke up. Soon they would have to go back to Marinette's room to meet the doctor so he could see her eyes and check if everything is fine with them.

"You know, I'd stand here a for little longer in you arms... but we should go and see if the sleepyheads are done sleeping now." said Marinette and looked up at Adrien who pouted at her. But he let out a defeated sigh when he saw her puppy eyes stare back at him.

"If it's what my lady wishes..." he said, they laughed before turning around to go towards the waiting room. When they got there they still saw them sleeping. So Adrien just had to do something funny to wake them up. He sneaked towards a small table with paper and pencils for kids, he made some airplanes out of paper and threw them one by one at the sleeping teens. Marinette sat down next to her father as she watched, she had went into her room to grab her phone and was now filming the whole scene. As the airplanes crashed onto Nino's shoulders and Alya's head they started to twitch and moan as they woke up. Two final airplanes crashing straight in their faces made their eyes open and they got shocked when they saw all the airplanes.

"W-what's going on!?" asked Alya as she looked around at all the airplanes on the couch and on the floor. "Who is-... Adrien Agreste." she said, serious and kind of mad.

Nino rubbed his eyes, "Dude, seriously!? I thought of all people you'd know you don't wake up teenagers like this!"

Adrien laughed as he played with the last airplane in his hand, "Sorry, just remembered last time I woke you up I had to shake your shoulders and shout at you. You told me not to do anything like that again; shake you or make any noise. So..." he lifted up the airplane and got ready to throw it, "Here comes the Silent Pigeon 5 000. It's silent, but really annoying." he said before throwing it. It landed right under Nino's nose which made him sneeze.

"A-achoo!" he sniffed before he got up, "You're right, it really is annoying." he said as he went to mockingly hitting on Adrien's arms he held up as defense.

"See? Now you know how I feel when I'm around pigeons, always sneezing." Adrien laughed.

Marinette laughed and tried to keep the camera up. Her laugh had caught their attention, Nino and Alya gasped when they saw Marinette sit with the camera. Not because she'd filmed it, she _saw_ it.

"M-Marinette!? Y-you're-" Alya tried to get out but she was too shocked of happiness.

Nino finished the sentence for her, "You're seeing us? Your vision is back!?" he laughed out and got stepped closer to her. His laugh made the adults beside her wake up. They looked around and looked at what the teens was looking at and saw their daughter sit with her phone with a big smile on her face. And her eyes were no longer pale. They were sparkling with laughter. They started to tear up and laugh in joy. The family got up on their feet and made a big group hug. Soon, Alya and Nino joined them. Adrien just stood there and looked at them. But when he saw Marinette, from the deep center of the group hug, reach out a hand for him he smiled and when he took it she pulled him into the hug. After some seconds they heard the doctor.

"I hope I'm not disturbing anything, but can Marinette come with me so I can take a look at her eyes?" he asked.

The group hug separated and Marinette went forward and followed the doctor back to her room. The others followed.

In the room, Marinette passed all vision tests without problems and the doctor got impressed. "My colleagues won't believe this, it's not often the surgeries succeed this good. You must be really lucky, miss Dupain-Cheng. Your vision is completely back to normal." he said and smiled, he went towards the door and said good bye before exiting.

 _I really wonder why he seemed familiar..._ thought Marinette as she watched the little man exit. _He seemed Chinese too if my eyes are not mistaken._ It was then she felt a paper in her hand, it seemed like a normal piece of striped folded paper. It was then it hit her, she hid the paper away from the others and smiled as if nothing had happened.

"Well then, I hope you've sorted things out now when you were all alone with Adrien all morning." Alya whispered to Marinette.

She giggled, if only Alya knew. "You can ask him yourself, he surely liked watching the sun rise as much as I did."

"I actually did, princess." came from Adrien who had sneaked up next to her, "And I'm quite sure that kiss was not fake. It was too good to be fake."

Marinette grinned, "Which kiss, the one after I woke up or one of the ones we shared when we were teasing each other?" she asked him before looking at Alya. She couldn't help but laugh at Alya's reaction. She looked like she'd seen a ghost.

"Girl. You. Me. Talk. Later. I have to catch my breath first." she said as she breathed heavily and went to Nino who sat on a chair near the window.

The two teens laughed at her and then Marinette looked at him, "We really need to talk, but not here."

His eyes widened, "Woah, is the question about which kiss was good 'cause I think all were great."

"No, it's not that!" she laughed, then she unfolded the piece of paper and showed it to him. She got really serious, "The doctor was Master Fu, he gave me this message. An akuma is raging outside the Notre Dame. Oh, and he'll meet us there. I guess he knows about the whole reveal thing..."

For a moment he looked shocked, then he turned back to her, "Ready to fight crime, m'lady? But this time... we don't have to go separate ways." he said and smiled.

She smiled back, "Of course not, but we need an excuse first. Would be easier now with two thinking heads."

Adrien thought for a while, then he got everyone's attention, "I hope it's okay with you guys if Marinette and I go for a little walk to get fresh air. We'll be back soon." he said. Marinette grabbed her jacket and her purse and went to join him at the door.

"No, it's okay. Just be careful, look out for ambulances." warned Tom before they went.

"We will, good bye. See ya later!" said Marinette and waved to them. Then they went out and Adrien grabbed her hand as they walked.

"Should we go for the stairs to the roof or the elevator?" he asked.

"Stairs. Elevators are too slow." she said as they went faster.

When they got to the stairwell and got ready to transform Adrien thought of something, "Marinette, I hope this fight won't be too dangerous because I think I lost some of my nine lives this morning." he chuckled.

* * *

 **Thank you all for supporting this story! Let me know what you think of this ending! ^^**

 **I hope I'll come up with another idea soon 'cause it was really fun to make things like this. :D**

 **But I think it will take some time... maybe after I've seen the rest of the season. I'm gonna hang on to the Canadian marathon so I won't have to keep myself away from the Korean origin episodes for so long. In Canada they will release the rest of the season before France, more info at ML Subbing's site. I hope you'll have a miraculous day and a lucky time watching the upcoming episodes. ^^**

 **Spots on, claws out and à plus! :D ^^**


End file.
